Princess Hours
by WonderfulDreamer15
Summary: In the beautiful Idris, the monarchy still has power over the country. Clary was just a normal girl expecting to enter Alicante Academy and becoming a great artist, but her life changes when she's forced to marry hateful Crown Prince Jonathan, while both of the heirs try to win the throne and her heart, Will love come between this two young people? What secrets will be revealed?
1. Preview

In Idris, one of the most beautiful countries in the world, the monarchy still exists.

The Herondale family has ruled Idris for more than a hundred years, from Edmund Herondale to the current kings: Stephen and Celine. But King Stephen's father: King Marcus, had another child with a different woman: Phoebe Gladstone, she had the child and she named him Robert, they both were considered as part of the monarchy too. When King Marcus died, Phoebe married a noble man: Andrew Lightwood, because she didn't want her child to be called a Herondale, and like that the Herondales and the Lightwoods shared the palace, but only one son could have the throne and Stephen got it. Later, after a secret affair with a servant of the palace, the Widow Queen Imogen made her son marry another girl: Celine Montclaire, the same thing happened with Robert Lightwood, he got married with a noble girl: Maryse Trueblood.

Both of the king's sons had children of their own, King Stephen had Prince Jonathan, and Prince Robert had Prince Alexander and Princess Isabelle.

Nowadays, Prince Jace and his cousin Alec study in Alicante, Princess Isabelle is traveling around the world. But, what will happen when they both find out that their grandpa arranged a marriage with a plebeian girl? The only way to get the throne is marrying Clarissa Fairchild, the granddaughter of one of late King Marcus's friends. Who will become the king of Idris? What royal family secrets will be revealed? Will a royal wedding come as it was planned?

_Dreamer._

Hello readers! Ok, so I'll explain a bit this idea of mine… Some of you may have seen Goong or Princess Hours, and this crazy thought of mine just came to light, What if I mixed Goong with The mortal Instruments? What if Jace was and arrogant prince (Like Shin) and Clary had to become a not so pretty and graceful princess? (Like Chae Kyung). What if Alec made everyone think he was truly in love with Clary (like Yul)? Later on, another characters from the saga will appear, right now I just need your opinion! What do you think?


	2. Giving your life away

My name is Clarissa Adele Herondale Fairchild Morgenstern, crown princess of Idris. If you're wondering it, no, I wasn't born as a princess, a terrible mistake and cruel secret took me where I am now. Who would have imagined that this was my fate? Although I hated the idea at the beginning, now I see all my life passing by and think… "How could I have resisted so much?"

Love is a silly and short promise, but when it gets to your heart, it's hard to let it go.

_**-5 months earlier-**_

_**-**_Fairchild, Clarissa- announced the Art Teacher calling Clary, this was the first day of the rest of her life, if she passed the exam all her dreams would be a step forward to come true, she just needed a 7 over 10!

-Here! - She answered crossing her fingers for good luck. "Have a little faith, Clary! You're talented, you really are…" her thoughts encouraged her.

-Your score was 9, 35 over 10, you made it, Congratulations! - He said leaving her test on his table again. Her heart stopped beating for a moment and she shouted in excitement, all her partners looked at her as a crazy person, but she didn't care, she got in!

-Thank you very much! - She screamed while leaving the classroom to meet up with his Entire-Life-Best-Friend Simon Lewis, she had known him since they were like 3 months old! They were neighbors, they said their first word together, they went to the same school and now they were both waiting to enter Alicante Academy, the best (and most expensive) university in all Idris, but only with a scholarship, that's what the test was for, and she passed it. Clary went to the main hall and there she found Simon looking also very excited.

-How much? - He asked first at looking at her happy expression

-9, 35! And you? - She said taking him by the shoulders with a little difficulty, she was really short.

- 9, 30! We're in, Pumpkin! - He said happily, he lifted her with a hug and they both screamed together, excitement wasn't enough to describe what they were feeling.

-We have to celebrate this! - She said, and he winked at her.

-You can bet that, I won't let you sleep tonight! - He laughed; she hit him softly as they went through the door.

-No way, I have to begin with my sketches and you have to give your new guitar some use, you know make up some songs for your class…- she said remembering him that he had entered the Music Class and they both had to start working hard.

-Right, but the real classes don't begin until tomorrow and…- he was about to say when one of the thousand bodyguards that appeared told them to move away.

-Here we go…- she said with an angry expression.

-Hey, your mother told us about this. I'll quote her: "That Academy has even more guards than a prison! But well, if you want to study with Mr. Prince Charming I don't see why should I stop you", we knew this was going to happen…- he said making his best impression of Clary's mother, Jocelyn.

-That freaking prince, I don't even understand why he keeps coming to the Academy, don't they have servants to do all the work for them? What does he even study? How to stop being an arrogant and dependent cry baby?!- she didn't sound happy at all, and she had all the right to hate the Crown Prince Jonathan, for what she saw on the TV and what her friends had told her, he was a total asshole!

-Calm down, Clary, They could send you to jail for that…- he said, she just made her "I don't give a damn" face and watched as Prince Jace came out of his limo and talked to his friends Jordan Kyle and Sebastian Verlac, the 3 of them were some of the few students that could actually pay the semesters in the Academy, "Money makes the world go round" had said Liza Minnelli in Cabaret, and she was damn right.

-Show your respects to his Majesty- said one of the guards when the prince was close to them. Simon made a bow but Clary stayed right where she was, he looked at her worried. "Do it" he whispered, "No" she said back.

-Plebeians, they're all the same…- the prince said while looking at Clary

-Excuse me? - She said getting very close to him; Simon knew it wasn't going to end well.

- Your mommy didn't tell you that you had to be kind with those who are superior? - He said looking at her with contempt.

-You're no superior to me, fool! - She answered and the prince's friends made a sound that sure indicated trouble.

-I can't believe they just let anybody enter this school, someone needs to teach this people some respect- he said passing beside her and then he went back to talk to Jordan and Sebastian as they entered the Academy.

-Can you believe him?!- She shouted when "The Lunatics Court" was already too far to hear her.

-Can I believe him? Yes, he was born a prince! Can I believe you? No! We have to give a good impression or everyone here will hate us, you know how they love Jonathan- Simon said, he was right once again, every girl in Idris loved Prince Jace and every guy in Idris wanted to be Prince Jace, that just made her hate him more.

-Well I swear by my loved grandpa, who's now in heaven, that I'll never… ever! Love that jerk! Never in my life! - She said and they took a cab to Clary's house.

_Jocelyn was cooking lunch when the phone rang._

Her husband Luke wasn't at home and her daughter must have been coming back from her new school; everything was doing just fine, until she had to answer the phone.

-Hello? - She said, she didn't want to believe that she, the dowager queen Imogen, was calling her.

-Dear Jocelyn, how are you?- the queen said with her always sweet and charming voice that everyone loved, but Jocelyn just didn't want to love that voice, she didn't want to love the monarchy as everyone in Idris did.

-I'm fine, thanks for asking, majesty. - She said, but she wasn't really grateful.

-How is little Clary? You know that she is the reason why I call…- she said, Jocelyn knew that perfectly. Her father's agreement, the promise that poor Clary had to accomplish, she just didn't want to accept that the kings would take her baby girl away.

-She's doing great, majesty, but… I was wondering… she's too young to do it… couldn't we wait a bit more until she's ready? - She asked trying to convince the queen, though she knew it wouldn't work.

-Oh, darling… I wish I could help you, but… my Jace is turning 18 soon and he won't be able to access to the throne if the promise isn't held as it was planned, I understand it's hard, but it has to be done, dear.- she said, there was no other choice.

-But I heard that Prince Alexander is coming back soon; shouldn't he be taken in consideration too? - She was looking for every single excuse to avoid Clary's destiny.

-Ah right, our Alec, as he's not completely a Herondale… he won't be able to access to the throne, unless he claims it, and the Crown Prince is turning 18 in 2 days, the agreement has to be done- the Queen was a very fair woman, but even she could not change the late King's rules.

-I understand majesty. Could I… have this little time to explain the situation to her? She… needs to know what will happen- she surrendered.

-Of course, dear, of course. The Consort Queen Celine will have an audience with her within two days, prepare her well… Celine is very demanding when it comes to my grandson. - She warned her and that just made Jocelyn even more worried about her daughter.

-Until then, majesty. Thank you for everything- she said goodbye and just when she hung the phone Luke came in.

-Who was it? - He asked coming through the door.

-It's time- she announced.

-What? But she's still 17! - He almost shouted, she looked at him very worried and hugged him.

-I know, but the prince is turning 18 in two days, the Queen Mother says there's no more time, and Prince Alexander is no use in this case. - She told him.

-Then… it will be what it has to be…- He said as he tried to calm Jocelyn down.

_Jace was sitting in his every day table with Jordan, Sebastian and Aline, his actual girlfriend._ She wasn't a noble girl but she had a high status in the society, her father Patrick Penhallow owned over 14 factories in Idris, she was studying to be a professional ballerina as her mother Jia had been. Jace told his friends to leave him alone with her for a bit.

-What if we… get married? - He said to her not paying much attention, Aline almost chokes with her latte.

-What?!- She said almost screaming, she wanted what everyone wanted, of course, a good husband, a nice house, a cute family… but not at 18!

-Let's-get-married, do I have to draw it to you? - He said a little bit angry.

-But… we're on second semester! What about the school? What will I tell my parents? - She was about to go crazy, what kind of proposal was that?

-You won't have to worry about that, you'll be the crown princess! - He assured her.

-Why… Why now? - she asked scared, she wasn't even sure if she loved him or not, they had been "dating " for like 3 months, but it seem more like a game than a relationship.

-Look, My parents told me that my grandfather had made a promise with a friend of his: that the oldest heir would have to marry his granddaughter to get the throne, and as Alec can't be the king because of his family… I will have to take the curse, so I said to myself… If I have to marry someone to become the king… why don't I marry a friend of mine? And problem resolved! - He said as his words didn't hurt her, not because she loved her but because he saw her like a simple solution to his problems.

-I'm not your toy, Jace. - She said.

-I didn't say I wanted to play with you… I said that I wanted you to be my wife…- He repeated, she just hated him when he acted like that.

-I know what you said! But you can't just do with me whatever you want to! Besides, I got selected for an audition for the International Dancing Contest in Beijing, you know how much people want that spot? I don't have time to think about marriage right now and I'm not going to marry you just because you don't want to marry someone else…- she said and left the table.

-Ok, just remember you said"No" to the future king of Idris! - He shouted and everyone in the cafeteria started to whisper things, Jordan and Sebastian approached him.

-You just proposed to my cousin? - Sebastian asked.

-What the heck, man?!- said Jordan.

-I already told you! I don't want to marry some Mrs. Nobody to get the throne! - He said irritated.

-But, she said no…to you…- Jordan said, Jace was about to hit him but he decided it was no use to create and scandal, besides there were something like "friends".

-Well, just prepare to meet Mrs. Nobody, because Aline surely won't come back, and don't even ask her to go to the wedding- Sebastian laughed and Jordan followed him, Jace's life was about to get ruined.

-I hate you guys- he said and just left, nobody would dare to stop him. Jace's life had been really difficult since he was a little child, though he lived in a beautiful and big palace, he spent most of the time on his own, learning how to be the perfect, respectful and lovable crown prince instead of doing what every normal boy would do, his parents were always busy and he could hardly see his cousins because of the family differences and everything. But when he was with Izzy and Alec, he was really happy, they did everything together but they had to do it hiding from their parents, they didn't like the kids hanging around. But the Lightwoods knew it wasn't his fault so they always forgave their aunt and uncle for pushing Jace away from them, until the day of their graduation. Isabelle and Alec decided they had no real future in the palace, so the princes decided to study abroad, Izzy in every single country she could go and Alec was finishing his third semester in London. Jace missed them and he felt lonelier than he had ever felt, he couldn't talk to his parents to ask for help because "That wasn't what a good prince would do", and now he had to marry someone he didn't even know! Sometimes he just wanted to stop being who he was for a moment and live a real life instead of a royal life. And the marriage thing, he just wanted to meet somebody he could actually love.

_Clary entered the house very quickly and Simon could hardly follow her_. Her parents were sitting in the living room with a worried expression of their faces that Clary luckily didn't see, but he did. Jocelyn looked at her daughter and smiled.

-I guess that face of yours mean you got in- she said, Clary nodded.

-Congratulations, honey! - Jocelyn said and hugged her daughter. Clary just couldn't stay still, she was far too happy.

-Good Job, little girl- Luke said and ruffled her small head covered with red curls.

-Thank you for thinking about me so much…- said Simon in his best sarcastic tone.

-Sorry. Congratulations, Simon! - said Jocelyn, she still looked a little sad.

-Granville would be so proud of you…- Luke said to Clary. She had loved her grandfather more than anything in the world, he had been there when she was born, he had held her and sing lullabies until she fell asleep, he had seen her take her first steps along with Simon, he had taught her how to draw instead of Jocelyn and since then she took her sketchbook wherever she went to, and she had been there for him when her grandma Adele died. She looked at her grandpa's picture that was on the coffee table, she lifted it.

-You really think so? - Clary said with tears in her eyes, she missed her grandpa so much she could hardly admit it.

-Of course, dear. This was the dream of both of you, wasn't it? - Jocelyn said rubbing her daughter's arm.

-Yeah, I just wish he could be here to see it- she said leaving the picture where it was. Granville Fairchild had died 3 years ago, a couple of days after Jocelyn and Luke got married, Clary used to say that when his grandpa left, he had taken a part of her heart with him, and no one could every fill that space inside her again.

-And he would have wanted that too…- Luke assured her.

-Um, I don't want to ruin the moment, honey, but… speaking about your grandfather… -she was about to say but Luke stopped her, it just wasn't the moment.

-What about him? - Clary asked.

-He also would have wanted us to celebrate this! Let's go to eat what your mom made and then we can go somewhere else- Jocelyn thanked him in a whisper and they went to the dining table.

-So, where are we going now? - Clary said when they all finished eating.

-I have an idea…- Luke said.

-That sounds really- really fun, but I have to go now… My mom is waiting for me; she said that Becky was going to call to congratulate me. - Simon said grabbing his things from the table.

-Tell her I said hello and that I miss her! - Clary told to Simon has he went through the door. Becky was Simon's sister; she was also a very close friend to Clary.

-Got it! - He said and then he was gone.

-So…? - She asked.

-Why don't we… visit the palace? - Jocelyn suggested, and that was Luke was thinking too.

-What?! You said we were going to celebrate! Not cause me a certain cancer for anger! I went to that freaking castle in every single excursion we had at school! Can we just go somewhere else? - Clary protested, but her parents still thought it was a good idea.

-Oh, c'mon dear! Where's your nationalism and optimism? - Her mother asked her, she scowled.

-They went away right after you said "palace"- she answered, Luke was helping her mother with the dishes.

-I promise it will be fun- Jocelyn said and gave her daughter a kiss on her cheek.

-Yeah sure-she said looking really angry.

And there she was again, the same tourist area of the palace that she had always gone to. Looking at the same photos and family trees framed in gold, listening one more time to the pitiful story of King Marcus's and how he had a child before marrying the actual Queen Mother, watching the crown jewels no one could have ever even approached to and pretending she loved them, well all that she could do in that place was: pretend.

-Wouldn't it be nice to live in a wonderful palace like this? - Her mother asked

-Sure, if you want to live for the rest of your days locked in a horror mansion with despicable people… yeah, who wouldn't want that? - She said, her mother sighed.

-And what do you think about him…? - Like said pointing at Prince Jonathan's portrait, Clary pulled out her "Seriously?" face.

-Right, I've heard that every girl in Idris would be glad to be his… you know… girlfriend… - her mother said.

-I would prefer to be eaten by a giant rabbit. - She said and got turned away from her parents.

-It's a lost case, I tell you- Jocelyn said to her husband.

-Still, we need to tell her… tonight.-Luke answered. It was now or never.

_When they got home, Clary was really annoyed and tired but they decided to have a little talk with her._

She was about to go to her room when Luke told her to sit down for a bit.

-There's… something we need to talk about- her mother said nervously.

-What? - Clary said worried.

-We need you to be understanding and reasonable, ok? - Luke said trying to calm her.

-Okay…- she answered.

-Do you know what this is? - Her mother said giving her a small box, she opened it. It was a ring with an "H" engraved in it.

-A ring? - She said.

-But not just any ring, it's a family ring…- Luke said holding Jocelyn's hand.

-Which family? - She said she didn't know anyone with a last name that began with an "H"; she was starting to get confused.

-Um, do you remember that your grandpa used to talk a lot and hang out with that person he called "his long time friend"? - Her mother asked, Clary did remember.

-Yes, but I don't understand what does my grandpa have to deal with this… and what do I have to deal with this? - She asked. Nothing seemed very clear at that moment.

-You see, my father was very close to "his long time friend" and as they were like brothers… they made a promise… that both of their grandchildren would get married when they turned 18…- Jocelyn began to explain.

-So…? - Clary asked; she was lost in that conversation.

-Well, your grandpa's friend was… late King Marcus, and you know who his grandson is…- Luke started.

-And you are my father's only granddaughter. - Jocelyn finished.

-Wait, so you're saying that…- Clary was starting to process what they had said, but it just sounded crazy.

-Darling…-Jocelyn was trying to calm her daughter even before she could answer something.

-No! No way! I'm not… this cannot be true! - Clary shouted. She was about to lose her mind, just when everything seemed to be perfect…

-Clary, just listen to us…- Luke said but she wouldn't let him finish.

-No! I'm not going to do it! You hear me?! I would rather die than doing it! - Clary threw the ring away.

-But, honey…- Jocelyn began, that was the worst thing you could say to an angry teenager.

-No, mother! I said no! This stupid arrangement has nothing to deal with me! I… didn't even know! How can you try to make me marry someone like that? - Clary cried; she was desperate.

-It wasn't our choice.-Luke said.

-It isn't even my choice! And I'm the one who has been engaged to a motherfucking stranger! - She screamed.

-Clarissa! - Her mother shouted.

-No! No! I don't want to… I won't do it…- Clary sobbed inconsolably, her life was being taken away… by the monarchy.

-Try to think it trough, darling… I know this isn't easy- her mother said and hugged her while she cried her eyes out.

-It's not fair! How could I throw my life away like that? - Just when she got everything that she wanted she would have to leave it.

-I know, precious, but understand that… If the wedding doesn't take place, the prince will never get to the throne… and remember that this was what your grandpa decided. And a promise is something you have to fulfill-Jocelyn said.

-Exactly! This is what he decided! Not me! This is my life! Why would he do this to me? - She screamed.

-Forget it, I won't make her do it- Luke said stealing Clary from her mother's arms.

-But the Dowager Queen is counting on us- Jocelyn remembered him.

-I don't care, she's my child… and she's right and this is her life! She won't marry anyone if she doesn't want to- he finally said.

A couple of hours later when Clary finally calmed down she went to bed, or at least that's what her parents thought. She was listening them from the stairs.

-I just want the best for her… and I'm sure that that is what my dad wanted too- Jocelyn said.

-I know, Jocie… but how can we force her to do something like that? A marriage is something really big, you know that! You married twice! - Luke said; they never talked about her biological father very much, Valentine wasn't an exemplary father.

-Yes, I know… can you stop mentioning that, please? It's Clary who we're talking about now! - She answered; she didn't like to talk about her ex- husband either.

-We'll have to talk to Imogen and tell her that she's not going to do it- Luke said.

-What will happen to the prince, then? - Jocelyn asked.

-I hardly care about that, I bet they'll find someone to marry that annoying little prince in less than two days! - He answered.

-You're right… I just can't stop thinking that I'm letting my father down. - She said sounding really sad.

-This is not anyone's fault… but Granville had no right to arrange Clary's future like it was a game or something. - Luke said.

-He just wanted her to be happy- Jocelyn said.

-I understand, but maybe… this is not the best way to do it…- her husband answered-

-I cannot think of a better way… I thought she would be a little excited but it's clear I was wrong. But I can't give her a life like that, the kings can…-

-She doesn't need the kings! She needs you, and that's all-.

-I hope you're right. - She sighed.

Clary felt miserable at the moment, she didn't want to marry someone she knew she hated and would hate even more if she had to share her life with him, but on the other hand she didn't want to make her mother upset, and she also wanted to fulfill her loved grandpa's promise.

If she said yes, her life would surely go on a different direction that she didn't want.

But if she said no, she would always feel guilty about not making her family proud and being a coward.

Marriage wasn't just a game, but what about love?

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer._


	3. Saying I do

"Freaking decisions" Clary remembered while waking up, she barely had opened her eyes and the first thing she could think about was "Fuck, I'm getting married". She had two days more to decide what to do and although she wasn't sure about accepting, what her mother had said left her worried. Jocelyn thought that Clary wasn't pleased with her life style, that has a mother she wasn't giving her daughter all the things she wanted and needed, Clary had never complaint about the life she had, in fact, she was really happy, but now she could only feel guilty for making her mother think something like that and for being afraid of completing the promise that her loved grandpa had done, she didn't blame him for that. Granville, as her mother had said, always wanted the best for Clary, and that's all. She got up with the last strength she had and got ready for her first day in Advanced Art Class.

When she went down, her mother and Luke were already eating breakfast, Jocelyn had a little sad expression but Luke held his best poker face. She tried to smile to them.

-Hey, Honey. How did you sleep? - Her mother asked; Clary sat next to her.

-Very well, mom, I just… wanted to apologize- she answered, Jocelyn rubbed her hair.

-You didn't do anything wrong, dear- she assured her.

-In fact, we would have been worried if you reacted in a different way- Luke laughed.

-No, I mean that I was far too rude with you both. I know this isn't anyone's fault, and I shouldn't have exploded the way I did. I'm sorry- she said and Jocelyn smiled.

-It's ok, dear. Don't worry, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do, we understand. - Her mother said and stood up to give Clary her breakfast.

-It's your decision, pumpkin- Luke said and for a moment Clary froze. "Pumpkin" only Simon called her like that to bother her, he didn't know about the whole marriage thing, he would go crazy, she was sure about that. But, whatever she decided to do, she had to tell him, she needed him by her side.

-No way, Now I have to tell this to…- she was about to say when the door bell rang.

-I'll go-Luke said. Clary took out her cell phone whiling to tell Simon what she knew so she could get some help about choosing what to do.

"**Good morning! Ok, before you call me to yell at me, I need you to be completely mind-opened and remember that I'm your best friend since we were inside our mothers. Well, you see, I'm kind of committed to…"** she began to write when Luke returned to the table holding a little letter.

-Oh, hell no. I haven't said "yes" yet and they're already sending wedding invitations? - Clary protested.

-It's not an invitation. In fact, the palace didn't send this. - Luke answered.

-What is it then? - Jocelyn asked.

-It's from your brother- Luke said, and they both looked at him with their eyes wide opened.

-What does it say? - Jocelyn immediately wanted to know.

-Wait a second, Jocie! It's for Clary. - Luke said and Clary took the letter from his hand and opened it how she could.

It said:

_Dear sister:_

_How are you doing, Angel of Idris? You don't have an idea of how much I miss you, little brat. I feel kind of lonely when you're not around, but I am in denial and I won't come back, that's surely what mom would say, and she's completely right, I'm not coming back for now. Well, I'll tell you that France is fascinating, full of culture and beauty, and I haven't even told you about the little French girls, Mon Dieu! They're lovely and very talented! On a week I'm going to go to Germany, they asked me to do a little work, and so I'm going to the Nazi Nest! (I really hope you're the only one who reads this). Mother told me about your little problem about a year ago, and now that you have three months before turning 18, I think it's time for you to choose. I know better than anyone that you've never enjoyed the idea of being a dumb and over-protected princess, even when we were little and we played that we were some kind of warriors called "nephilims", the name that Becky invented, do you remember? When I proclaimed myself Jonathan Shadowhunter, the founder of Idris? Remember how we used to laugh at his strange last name? I'm sure you do, you didn't want to be the silly damsel in distress! You wanted to be the hero too! But, Clary, this marriage will mean a lot more than just becoming a jewel of the crown, you'll have the power to change your country and make it a better place for your people. So, if you're asking me if I think you should do this, let me tell you the answer: Yes, I think you should. You know I'm not in love about the idea of my little sister getting married to a very blonde and whimsical crown prince, but if that means that you get to turn into the hero of your own story, I would be more than glad if you accepted. Don't let them change you, redhead, if you want to be the princess, you have all the right to be it, but be that silly princess knowing and being sure about the kind of person you are and where you come from, I'm pretty sure that you'll look gorgeous on Idris' stamps. So, don't forget to write, I absolutely adore reading the crap that you write to me every month. I've talked to dad, he's in Holland right now, and he says that he isn't coming back to Idris either, but I don't see why we should be worried about that. Anyway, I'm very proud of you, and I respect any way you decide to take, I just hope that I helped you somehow._

_Love you crazily, Clary ¡Don't you ever forget that!_

_From: Your older and sexy brother, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern._

_PD: you don't know how much I hate sharing my name with that freaking prince._

_Pd 2: Remember: Those who you miss every day are the people who you truly love. But those who are with you every day in any way they can, they are the people who truly love you._

Clary was smiling insanely; she loved and missed her brother so much. Jonathan had fought with her mother a little when she decided to marry Luke after Valentine left, he said that it didn't felt like a family anymore as his father wasn't around and hi grandfather died and he decided to leave the house and go live with him, finally when he got tired of Valentine's attitude, he decided to live on his own, he first went to England, and for three years he had been traveling around Europe and in one occasion he went to Brazil, Clary was absolutely jealous that he could travel so much while she was stuck in her house, without any chance to see the outside world. She shed a tear while thinking about her childhood memories with him, Simon and Becky, she remembered the time when her brother gave her the nick name of "Angel of Idris", they were in the center of Alicante looking at St. Raziel's statue, and Jonathan said that Clary looked very much like the angel, she was as pretty and glorious as the angel himself. Nobody but her knew that Jonathan wrote letters to her, she didn't know what her parents would say and it was cute to have a little secret with her brother, she would have to write back soon, either to invite him to the wedding or looking for comfort because her mother is disappointed.

-And…?-Jocelyn asked when she was sure that Clary had finished reading the letter.

-He also wants me to marry Mr. "I sleep in a bed made of gold"- she answered keeping the letter in her backpack, she'll have to explain all that to Simon and it would help to have some evidence.

-Ok, the question is, Do you want to? - Luke asked.

-Hey, I still have one day to think this through, don't pressure me- she begged.

-Alright, honey. Take all the time that you need- her mother said and Clary started eating her food when she remembered she had an unsent text message waiting for her. She deleted what she had written; she would need far for help, and all thanks to her "dear" brother's words.

"**Tell the gang to meet us at the Java Jones at 4; I've got news for them"**

After a while her phone made a sound.

"**You're freaking me out, Midget. But ok, I love your surprises".**

When she went out of her house, Simon was already waiting for her. She went down the stairs.

-You took your time- he said, and she scowled at him.

-It has been like a madhouse in there- she said as they crossed the street and began to walk to the bus stop.

-Why? Your mother's pregnant? - He screamed; she hit him softly.

-No, you, dumbass! I don't even know if she still can have kids! It's far worse- she answered.

-¡Clary, quit it with the drama, I'm hyperventilating! - He protested.

-Ok, ok. But this isn't something easy to say…-she sat in the little bench.

-I don't give a damn ¡If you can't talk, just draw it then! - He said desperate sitting next to her.

-Do you think I'll waste my talent drawing something to explain this stupidity? No way! – She said trying to calm him down.

-¡Just spit it up, Clarissa! - He ordered.

-¡Fine! Somebody woke up with the wrong foot today… Ok, Simon; I need you to be very comprehensible…- she began, Simon was starting to get worried.

-When haven't I been comprehensible? - Simon asked a little hurt.

-In fourth grade! When I told you that I liked Tobby McKenzie, remember? - She complained.

-That kid looked like a raccoon, Clary! I would have been a terrible best friend if I didn't tell you that your taste was awful! - He defended himself.-Oh, you little slut! You're distracting me! - He said when he discovered Clary's intentions.

-Yes I am…- she confessed.

-¡Fairchild, just say it! ¡I'm not going to bite you! - He assured her.

-Alright, Simon, I… kind of have a fiancée…- she said nervously, Simon looked at her confused.

-What? Someone proposed to you? - He asked laughing.

-¡No, jerk! ¡ I wasn't even asked to marry him, it turns out that since I was born I was committed to someone I've only seen on TV! - She said, Simon couldn't stop laughing

-So, you're going to marry Brad Pitt or what? - He mocked her.

-¡Stop laughing, Lewis! ¡It's not funny! ¡I'm talking seriously! - She protested.

-It's just that I can´t believe this, but ok, who's the lucky one, pumpkin? - He asked trying to control his laughter.

-Prince Jonathan Herondale- she answered, and that just made Simon laugh even more.

-What?! You're going to marry Prince Goldilocks?! Shut up! - He answered making her even angrier.

-¡It's no joke, Simon! - She screamed.

-No, this isn't funny at all, alright Clary. You don't have to lie to me! What's that you need to tell me so badly? - He asked, not laughing anymore.

-That's it- she answered.

-Have you been smoking pot or something? - He asked.

-¡No! ¡It's true! My grandfather committed me to the prince when we were little; King Marcus even gave us his family ring- she said excepting Simon to react.

-You can't be talking seriously, who on earth would do something like that?! - And this time it was Simon who exploded, they had to be friends, it was destiny.

-Surprise! My grandpa! You remember that old man that I used to love more than I loved my life? Well, he is the cause of my misery! - She said sadly and angry at the same time.

-But, what the heck? So you have to do it and end of the story? It's your life we're talking about, Clary! You cannot just throw everything away! - He said and she sighed.

-I know! That's the only thing I've thought for the past 10 hours, even in my sleep! - She said.

-Wait, you can't do this! You're 17 for God's sake! What about the college experiences we always talked about? You know! When we get drunk and you end up kissing Helen for accident or what about our graduation? Our band's first concert, I want you to be there! The first painting you'll ever sell, I want to be there for you! This is our dream, Clary! How can they ask you to marry someone you don't even know? - He cried.

-I haven't decided anything yet, Simon. I've got two more days…- she explained, but he didn't let her finish.

-Oh, so you can make your choice, right? Great! - He seemed relieved.

-It isn't really my choice! And if it was, you're not helping! Like at all! - She said.

-Oh, please! Screw any help you can get! You know what you have to do!-

-And… what exactly is that?-

-Do you even have to ask? Say no! You don't need to marry him! You have your whole life in front of you! You don't need a freaking palace full of people who act like zombies and love the kings because they have to! You don't have to be forced to love him!-

-The thing is that, everyone, except from you, of course. They want me to do it- she confessed.

-Oh, so now you're going to start listening to others? This is exactly what took you to this situation! You cannot let other life your life, its ridiculous! You have to do what you want to and that's it!-

-That's the thing! I've always done every single thing I wanted not caring about what would happen or how would it hurt the people I love! I'm supposed to grow up, Simon. They know what's best for me…-

-Are you even listening to yourself? Growing up doesn't mean that you have to let your parents treat you like a puppet! It means that you get to make your own decisions! Part of maturing is making mistakes and learning from them, but this isn't just another tinny mistake! This is huge!-

-Ok, I know! And you're doing the exact same thing right now! You're trying to make me hesitate and chose what you think it's best! You see?-

-So, you're saying you want to do it?-

-Of course not, but…- she was starting to regret telling Simon before she told everyone else.

-You know what? Fine! Do whatever pleases you! Besides, why should you listen to me? I'm just your annoying geek friend…-

-_This is insulting, prince!_ - said Stephen for like the hundred time that morning. Jace rolled his eyes.

-I don't understand why should this be taken so serious… it was practically a joke, father! - He assured the king. Her mother could barely see him, she was ashamed.

-A joke, really? You know that you already have a fiancée! You can't just ask any girl to marry you! - He yelled; they got absolutely mad when "someone" told them that Jace accidentally proposed to Aline.

-I just thought that…-he began to say; but as a good father, you never let your son finish not even one sentence when you're berating him.

-That's the problem, Jonathan! You "just thought"! You shouldn't have thought anything! We say you're going to marry this girl and that's it! - He answered.

-But I didn't even get a chance to meet her! How could I have known? I wasn't trying to be rude, father! - Jace defended himself.

-Well, you were rude, honey. This is totally embarrassing- his mother said when she could finally talk.

-Mother, I'm sure you understand how difficult this is for me…-

-Don't you try to make your mother shelter you! You're going to be 18 tomorrow, Jonathan! You have to behave like a man and not only a man but as the future king of Idris! - His father yelled; Jace knew all that but he could help of feeling hurt and lost.

-How do you want me to behave like a man when I've even had time to behave as a boy? How do you expect me to grow up when I haven´t lived my childhood yet? - Jace accused him. Sometimes the palace felt more like a prison, with much jewels, but still a prison.

-Don't change the topic, mister! You know that what you did was wrong!-

-Stephen, it's enough! - His mother said –Jonathan, you go prepare for school. - She ordered standing up in front of his father. Jace was trying not to shed tears because of this injustice, he got out from his father's office but stood at the door to listen what they were saying.

-_Dear, try to calm down, he's just a boy…-_ Celine said.

-_What are you exactly doing, Celine? This kid needs to learn about responsibility! He's not just any other boy_- Stephen reminded her.

-_I know! But, he's right, Stephen! We've taken away his youth, how can you ask him to think about marriage as a responsibility?_-

-_It was my responsibility too! And you don't see me crying because of it!_-

-_Were you sure you wanted it before you married me?-_

-_That doesn't matter…_-

-_It does, the same way you felt when your father told you to marry me is what your son is feeling right now, try to understand him, Stephen. How can you tell him not worry about this?_-

-_I'm not saying that! I'm asking him to be brave and do what he has to!-_

_-And I'm sure he will, but you have to give him time. This is a delicate matter, and as a mother… I feel really sad that he doesn't get to marry someone he loves, I feel heartbroken and disappointed. But I do understand that this is something he has to do and you… have to understand that this is difficult for him, alright?-_

_-I'll understand when he matures! -_ And that was enough for Jace to walk away to his room.

-So, what did your parents say about this little mistake? - Jordan asked him sitting next to Jace in his every day table.

-My father tried to cut my head off- he answered.

-I told you it was a bad idea to date Aline in the first place, I love her but she's weird! - Sebastian said and Jace looked at him with a death glare.

-Yeah, I still can accept the fact that she said no, you're the prince! Who in the world wouldn't want to marry you?-Jordan said.

-The same girl who I'm going to have to marry to…- he confessed, his friends looked at him.

-So, you already met Mrs. Nobody? - Sebastian asked.

-No, Mother gave me a picture…- he answered.

-And how do you know that she isn't one of your crazy fans? - Jordan asked

-Because she's the girl who yelled at me yesterday, I wouldn't forget her face! - Jace said and Jordan tried to control his laughter.

-Whoa, so you're having couple issues even before saying "I do"! - Sebastian mocked him

-Seriously, man! That little girl could have eaten you if she wanted to! She hates you badly! - Jordan laughed.

-You couldn't have chosen a better "Mrs. Nobody" to marry you. No wait! You actually didn't choose her! - Sebastian followed Jordan's laughter. Jace was far too angry and confused to answer to his idiot friends; he preferred to suffer in silence.

_Clary was heading to the Java Jones, without Simon of course, when the tragedy happened. _She was at the Academy door when she saw a lot of blonde curls rushing to her.

-You! - Jace trapped her against the wall. –You're the one who's ruining my life!-.

-Excuse me? If I remember well, I'm not the one who forced you to marry me! It was your freaking grandpa! - She complaint while trying the free herself from Jace's arms.

-Don't you dare to talk about my grandfather! I swear by Raziel that if you try to even get close to me, you'll regret it! - He threatened her. Clary was angry and confused, but having him so close… made her feel a little strange.

-Well, surprise, smarty pants! If we get married I'm going to get very close to you- she reminded him.

-You're a nightmare… I hate you! - He said and finally freed Clary, he walked away.

-You're not the only one, honey! - She assured him.

-_And then I said… you're really cute but I rather brunettes, specially brunettes who don't wear that cheap and garish colored lipstick._ - was telling Helen when Clary got to the table. They were sitting in this order: Kirk, Eric, Maia, Helen and at the end was Simon. She decided to seat in front of them.

-You bitch! Did she hit you? - Maia asked laughing.

-She tried but… twenty shots of tequila don't help when you're trying to give your ex a lesson, I left her on the floor! - Helen presumed and then she turned to Clary.

-Whoa, you look like hell! - Eric said and she just smiled at him.

-Is it that bad, Clary? Do you have cancer or something? - Maia asked worried.

-It's worse than that…- Simon assured her, Maia could have had a heart attack in any moment if it wouldn't have been for the curiosity.

-Spit it! - Kirk said, Clary took a deep breath and made the story shorter.

-Ok. You see, my grandfather had a really good friend in his times; they were so close that they even promised to make their grandchildren marry to each other. Well, it turns out that my grandpa's friend was King Marcus, his grandson is Prince Jonathan, and so… I have decided to marry him…- she said very seriously, preparing herself for all the yelling. But they started to laugh.

-Oh, my lord! That was really funny, Clary! - Maia said choking with her laughter.

-You didn't tell me you were going to accept it…- Simon whispered so only she could hear him.

-Rushed decision, I thought it would be better to end with my suffering without giving many turns to it- she answered, and with that little sentence the laughs stopped.

-Wait, so you mean it? - Helen asked.

-Were you paying attention? - She wanted to know.

-Have you gone crazy? That guy is a jerk! - Eric told her and everyone started to talk at the same time.

-You cannot do this, Clary!-

-Are you insane, Clary?-

-Holy shit, Clary! You don't marry no one unless you're having his child!-

-What the heck, Kirk? Is that the only thing that bothers you? - Maia asked.

-I just said what I was thinking…- Kirk answered.

-Well, stop it! I didn't come here so you could also tell me what to do! I came here because I wanted you to know that this is what I'm going to do! - Clary said very angry, she was tired of all the people trying to mess with her life.

-Fuck it- Simon had no patience left and he just stood up and left.

-We're not trying to tell you what to do; we're giving you an advice. Since when are you in love with Jonathan? Why do you even think of accepting? - Helen wanted to know.

-It's not because I'm in love with him, guys! It's because I've realized it's better for me and my family, I got a call from the Queen Mother today and she said that she would be glad help my parents, my brother and anyone who needed it! I could even ask her to take care of you all. This isn't because I want to waste my life, it's because I want to protect those who I love. Now, if you could just be my friends and support me with this difficult matter I would be really happy- Clary explained. They stayed in silence for a bit.

-I think… it's a good idea, Clary. It would be fun- Kirk began, and they all looked at him.

-Yeah, if you see it that way, it would be nice to be friends with a funny and crazy princess. Eric said.

-You both are drinking far too much…- Maia protested.

-It's ok, I guess. We love you… and that won't change just because of a stupid arrangement… I think that you're very brave for doing this- Helen said.

-Thank you. And Maia… you'll be my bridesmaid…- she laughed.

-Don't count on that, Midget! - Maia said a little more happy.

-So, could you ever get to be ok with it? - Clary asked.

-Of course, girl. You're my friend, I don't care if you throw your life away to take care of those who are dear to you, I think that's the coolest thing you'll ever do- she answered and Clary stood up to give them all a hug.

-"All the pain won't be so bad if you have a friend by your side", and believe me… I'll make Simon understand- Helen assured her.

-Ok, so… Someone else is hearing wedding bells?-

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer._


	4. Meeting the Queens

Clary woke up looking a little worried and tired the next morning. Today it was her first test as the future Crown Princess of Idris: meeting Queen Celine. For what her mother had told her, she was a cute and very nice person, but once you messed with her family, it went wrong for you. She got ready for school as quickly as her nerves let her, she went down to the kitchen and her parents were waiting for her there, like if she was a soldier about to leave to the war, ready for their last goodbye.

-You nervous, honey? - Jocelyn asked leaving her waffles on the table, she sat.

-A bit, is there else I need to know about her? - She asked.

-Well, don't mention anything about her husband's affair- Luke started Jocelyn nodded and continued.

-Don't say anything rude about the monarchy and don't even mention anything about Prince Jonathan!-

-Make sure you tell her how much you love Idris-.

-Let her know that you're excited and whiling to do everything for your country and the royal family.-

-Don't sigh, don't yawn and don't sneeze-.

-Don't cough, don't sweat, sit straight, smile a lot.-

-Tell her about your abilities and passions-

-Don't tell her about your father-.

-Don't shiver! - And just when Clary was about to get dizzy, her mother ended.

-And just be yourself, sweetie. Let her know you have a precious soul and a heart full of love, tell her that you love your family and that you'll do anything for those you love, at the end you'll be happy because you were honest with her- her mother stroked her cheek.

-I just hope she likes me the way I am- Clary confessed.

-Who could love you the way you are? - They both kissed her in her head.

-Oh, and come straight home after school, We have to get your ready- he mother added and then Clary left for the Academy, not sure of what to expect of that day.

-_This is ridiculous, mother! I don't even get to see her and you want me to marry her?-_ Jace protested, trying his best to stop his parents from making him marry that annoying, disrespectful and very redhead Mrs. Nobody, luckily his father wasn´t there, or his scene would go as it was planned.

-Try to calm down, dear- her grandma said looking as peaceful as always.

-With all respect, you don't understand, your majesty! - He answered, Celine made her son sit beside her.

-Of course she does, we all went through this, Jace. You have to know that we want the best for you- her mother loved him and she hated to see him so angry and worried all the time.

-But, since when do you fulfill the wishes of plebeians? Shouldn't I be married to someone important? - He started complaining, her mother sighed.

-Fulfilling the wishes of our people is what we are supposed to do, dear. And who could be better to marry you that someone who actually is part of our people? - Imogen added; Jace had to learn to see the good side of things.

-But… I don't love her…- Jace whispered, her mother looked at him confused.

-You said you didn't know her!- she reminded him, Jace shook.

-Of course I don't know her, mother! That's why I cannot love her… and it makes it even harder!- Jace wanted his parents to understand his position. He was the crown prince, everyone knew that, but in the inside he was just another scared and rebel boy crying out for some comprehension and attention, things that no one ever gave to him.

-Is this all about that girl Aline?- her mother asked, Jace got mad.

-Who?- her grandma said, she didn't know anything about her grandson's ex girlfriend.

-No, mother! This isn't about that girl! This is about my life!- he yelled.

-We know that, Jonathan. But as a prince you have to be whiling to sacrifice some things for your country!- she answered with the same tone.

-I'm sorry, majesty. You have a call from England- said Lady Amatis, the head maid, entering the Queen Mother's chamber.

-Is it Princess Maryse?- Imogen asked, the Lightwoods didn't call very often.

-No, it's Prince Alexander. He wants to talk with his cousin- she answered, Jace ran to the door and took the phone.

-Thank you. Hello?-.

-_How is Prince Goldilocks doing?- _Alec asked, Jace laughed at his nickname. He went out of the room so he could have some privacy.

-Awful, Alec. It's like hell in here!- he answered, he went to the garden and sat in his bench where his cousins and him used to play when they were little.

-_Oh, right. Happy birthday, Crown Prince! Have you met your biggest present yet?_-.

-Yes- Jace answered.

-_And…?-_

-This must be the worst 18th birthday ever! She's like so moody and short and… I cannot stand her!-.

-_That sounds like a good match for you!_-

-Not funny, Alexander-

-_ Fine! But, putting that aside, is she pretty?_-

-She's pale, with eyes that look like olives and a carrot colored and messy hair, do I need to say more?-

-_Hmmm, damn, you hate olives!_-

-I know! And I bet she's a duck lover…-

-_Ok, now you're overreacting. She can't be that bad!_-

-I believe I told you that I feel like I was in hell?- He reminded Alec.

-_Right, but take it easy, Jace. Remember that this is what grandpa wanted and he always said that he loved us_-

-I know, I know. I do it for grandpa only… I guess this was a choice he made in his death bed…-

-_Good one, just breathe, Jace! It's just a tiny marriage, it can't be so awful! Look it this way, no more girls flirting with you crazily, no more stupid dates to attend to and you'll even get your own psychologist and maid of company!_-.

-I thought that the maid of company was only for the princess…-

-_Exactly!_-

-Stop mocking me, Alec! This is serious!-

-_Ok, ok! Geez, who's the moody one now? Just think about it Jace! She could be your friend and maybe and even maybe with time… she could become your soul mate_-.

-My soul mate, really? She has everything I hate!-

-_Well, birthday boy. Some smart people say that opposites attract_-.

_Clary wasn't expecting to see Simon that morning, so when she got to Academy she just entered with Kirk and Eric. _They both were in Simon's band and Helen was too but she studied in a different school_. _The moment Simon got the scholarship, they entered with him.

-You got a six? You freaking smarty pants!- Eric yelled at Maia at the phone, suddenly he gave it to Clary.- She wants to talk to you-.

-What is it?- She asked Maia.

-_Could you tell him that a six isn't a good grade before I leave him deaf whit screams?-_ she asked as nice as possible.

-Eric, six is not enough to pass the semester- Clary laughed and hit him softly.-Don't worry, Maia. I'm sure you'll do better on the next test- Clary answered.

-_I hope so, well, I feel better knowing that I'm not as dumb as Eric_-.

-Exactly, Good luck, girl!- Clary said and she hang up, she gave him his cell phone back.

-So, are you going to dress as the red riding hood or what?- Kirk asked her.

-No way! Mom said I just got to look innocent and pretty!- she complaint.

-Oh, that would be so sweet! Prince Goldilocks and Princess Red Riding Hood! I guess you actually will have your "Happily ever after"- Eric joked.

-Just because I'm becoming the princess it doesn´t mean that this is a fairy tale, ok? Stop it!- she answered looking angry, they entered the cafeteria.

-Fine, I guess we'll just have to call her the grumpy princess- Kirk whispered, Eric laughed.

-You guys suck as friends…- she said not paying attention to where was she walking, she ran into someone. –Sorry- she said looking at the kind of Asian looking girl.

-You should be more careful- she answered while she fixed her clothes.

-I said I'm sorry!- Clary wasn´t feeling very peaceful that morning.

-Don't do it, pumpkin.- Kirk whispered.

-Why not?- she said back.

-She's the Penhallow girl!- He answered nervously.

-So what? Clary is the future princess!- Eric said, for a moment all the noises and laughs ended, everyone stared at Clary and her friends, even Aline looked shocked.

-You… what?- Aline asked.

-Oh, dear, Eric! You're so funny!- Clary faked her laughter, Kirk followed her and then everyone went back to their business.

-Oh God- Aline passed them and got out.

-What the heck do you think you were doing?- Clary scolded Eric while they sat on the first clean table they saw.

-Just showing off a bit, it's healthy!-Eric defended himself.

-No, it's only healthy if you want to be beaten up by a bunch of fan girls! And I tell you, this school has much of them!- Clary reminded him.

-Well, get ready to deal with them because after you marry him you'll be on everyone's mouth-Kirk reminded her.

-And that was all that I wanted to stop from happening- she said sadly. But from that point there was no turning back, the decision was made.

-_So, I guess this is the part when we say goodbye?-_ Kirk asked when their classes finished.

-Not really, if I get along well with the Queen, the wedding will be in like 4 or 5 days. I still have time to ruin your lives- Clary laughed, Eric smiled at her.

-Good luck, pumpkin. Though I know you don't need it, you're wonderful just for the fact of being you- he said, Clary couldn't help of hugging them both. She asked herself how much time would she be locked up in the palace, no visits, no friends, no parties, no concerts, no talking with Maia until 3 am, no throwing stones at Simon's window so he woke up when she couldn't sleep, no eating pizza for breakfast on Sundays with Luke while her mom was still sleeping, no going shopping with Helen, no going to the band rehearsals. Not having a life at all.

-Thank you so much, I couldn't do this without you- she answered with tears in her eyes but refusing to cry. "You have to stay strong if you want to win" her grandpa had always said that.

-No crying, Clary! That is not proper of a future crown princess!- Someone said behind her, she turned around and saw Simon looking tired, he must had ran to be on time.

-I'm so sorry- she whispered approaching him.

-No, I was the asshole. Really, it doesn't matter how much mistakes you make, Clary. It's good to be part of them-she ran into his arms.

-Just remember that I do this for you all- she said, Simon tightened his hug.

-What do you mean?- he asked worried.

-I'll make Idris a better place for all of us, I'll make a change, I promise- she assured him.

-Do what you have to, pumpkin, anyways… everything is best when you're on charge- he said and she laughed.

-Hey, it's Helen!- Kirk gave his cell phone to her, she turned on the speaker.

-Hello?- she said trying to sound calm.

-_Good luck today, princess!_- Maia and Helen said.

-Thank you both very much, it's good to know that you all are on my side- she said smiling at Simon, he winked.

-_So "head of stone" finally reacted?_- Helen asked.

-Hey! That's a great name for the band!- Eric said, Kirk high-fived him.

-_Oh, yeah. That's a good name for you all_- Maia said sarcastically. Clary knew that Helen got angry about her comment.

-_Well, don't hesitate! Go for the gold, Clary!-_ She encouraged her.

-Thank you, girls. Love you but I'm going late!- she answered looking at her watch, she got 10 minutes to get home before her reunion.

_-Be cool, Clary! We love you, bye!-_ Maia told her and she hang up.

-Here goes the princess!- Kirk said, she smiled.

-Pray for me!- she asked them while going out and sending a kiss to them.

-Hey, redhead!- Simon shouted before she went through the door.

-What?- she asked holding the door the best she could, what a good day for being short! She could see that Simon got a little nervous and took a deep breath.

-I love you!- he finally said, Clary smiled.

-I love you too, best friend!- she said back and left.

Simon sighed and got back to his friends.

-Ouch, blow below the belt…- Eric said and patted his arm.

-Don't dare to tell me that I didn't try to stop her…- Simon answered disappointed. He had shared almost all his life with her and she couldn't see what he truly felt for her.

-Maybe… you two are just not meant to be, man- Kirk told him.

-Yeah, this was the last and definitive proof that we won't be together like ever…- Simon said and just fell apart.

_Jocelyn had spent the last hour cleaning, dressing, combing, changing, fixing, making up and taking pictures of Clary._ She was wearing a blue top with a white skirt and flat shoes, very simple but still cute, her curls were perfectly made and wore only a thin layer of makeup, she had the Herondale ring on her hand, it was supposed to be the engagement ring. Luke had put it on her hand and with a kiss and best wishes for her, her parents sent her in the limo that the palace ordered for her.

-Here we are, Miss Fairchild- the driver finally said when the gates of the giant palace opened, and about 40 guards greeted her as three maids approached to guide her. She had never seen the palace from that angle, it was always the tourist area she went to.

-Good afternoon, miss. I'm Lady Amatis and I'll be your guide and teacher during your early years in the palace- the woman said, she was tall and very beautiful, with brown hair and those big and captivating blue eyes. All of the maid were wearing a simple black suit with skirt and wore embroidered the coat of Idris, which the locals called "The Angelic Rune".

-It's very nice to meet you- Clary said shakily.

-This will be your maids: Annemarie and Camille- both of the maids made a bow and Clary did the same, they all were too cute for being just maids. She was about to faint, how could she compete that?

-Follow me please- Amatis said and Clary went with her. She opened that huge door revealing the insides of the palace, an incredible living room with marble floors and beige walls with stairs which railing looked like white gold, had a huge chandelier and it had portraits and pictures everywhere, armchairs that looked very comfortable and clean and perfect furniture that matched with all the room, not to mention the huge plasma TV with all kinds of controls, gaming consoles and movies. Everything was too much for Clary, she was excited to sit around doing nothing all day. But they didn't stay there, they went left and two maids opened a door entering a smaller room with a very pretty table with big and comfy chairs, a cabinet contained the finest porcelain and a beautifully polished cutlery, a fairly large window where you could see the golf course and stables of the palace, had the most precious ornaments, vases and mirrors, all fit for royalty. Amatis made her sit in one of the chairs.

-The Queens will meet you in five minutes, please make yourself at home- she finally said and with a bow she left. Clary decided to explore the room a bit. She went to see the family portraits, the smallest ones were photos of the late queens and the biggest one showed all the royal family including the Lightwoods and King Marcus. Clary approached to Jace's face.

-You jerk- she said hitting the painting softly.- You don't know how much I hate you, I'll make your life miserable… You won't sleep just because of thinking of me all day long, I won't leave you alone not even a moment! I'll make sure that…-and before her threats ended a servant entered leaving the tea on the table, she got scared and ran to her chair again.

-The Consort Queen is entering- the servant announced and Clary nodded. "Be kind, be honest, be yourself" she reminded herself and tried to smile.

-Good afternoon- said the Queen entering, Clary stood up from her seat and made a small bow. The Queen was really pretty as the entire woman in the palace, She was a bit taller than her and her beautiful blonde her was nicely done, she was wearing the prettiest jewelry she had ever seen and her suit fit her perfectly.

-Hello, your majesty- "Great, you sounded like a two year old. Focus, Clarissa!" she scolded herself.

-By Raziel, aren´t you pretty? Could you show me the ring?- Celine asked and Clary raised her hand so she could see it.-Yes, you're the lucky one- she said smiling and then they both sat down.

-I guess I am- Clary answered with a giggle.

-So cute. Tell me, dear, what's your name?- the Queen asked taking the teapot and serving tea for two, she was so fine and looked so peaceful. Instead Clary shook like a cell phone on vibrate mode, afraid that the Queen would eat her whole if I said something wrong.

-Clary… Clarissa, I mean!- "Stupid, stupid, stupid".

-What a pretty name, I wish I could call you like that. But you should call me only "Your majesty" and I shall do the same, those are the rules- Clary took her cup.

-I understand, majesty-.

-So, tell me a bit about you. You look like a very interesting girl- she looked at her like expecting she said something wrong.

-Well, I'm seventeen, I live with my mother and her husband, I have a brother who's currently traveling around Europe, my best friend's name is Simon and he has a band which is integrated by all my other friends…- "Gosh, I hope she actually cares about this".

-That sounds very… fun. But I rather talk about you, what are you doing these days? What are you expecting from life?- she asked, that only made Clary even more nervous.

-I… like painting, I draw everything I like since I was like 5 years old, my grandpa taught me and now I'm studying to become a painter- The Queen smiled.

-Oh, that's lovely! Where are you studying, dear?- she asked and finally Clary felt a little more relaxed.

-At Alicante Academy, majesty- she answered and the queen got pale.

-Excuse me, what did you say?-.

-I'm studying at Alicante Academy, majesty-she repeated. "God, please no… but, what did I say? Is she allergic to that name or what? Why does she look like I've thrown her a curse or something?".

-How did you get in?- she asked looking a bit worried.

-I got a scholarship, majesty- Clary answered and the Queen sighed.

-Sorry, I was just a bit shocked… a girl like you entering Alicante Academy… you don't see that very often- but, what did she meant by "a girl like her"?. Before Clary could answer the servant spoke again.

-The Queen Mother is entering- Jocelyn had told Clary that the dowager queen might visit her too, but she counted on it as only a possibility.

-Good afternoon- she said while entering, Clary stood up again and they both bowed.

-How's your day, majesty?- the queen asked the queen mother.

-Very good, Celine dear- she sat next to her daughter in law.-You must be the little Clary- something in the Queen Mother made Clary feel more calm and happy, like a drug.

-Yes, I am, majesty- she answered and the dowager queen laughed.

-Isn't she adorable?-

-She surely is, majesty- Clary thanked the angel for not leaving her alone with the consort queen.

-So, my dear. What do you think about our Jace, uh?- the dowager queen asked.

-Excuse me?- Clary asked confused. Who the heck was "Jace"?

-Oh, right. She doesn't know the nickname, majesty- the consort queen reminded her.

-I forgot, sorry. Jonathan, I meant. Do you like him?- she replied.

-I…- "Oh, C'mon! How can I be true to myself and kind with the queens at the same time? I can't lie but if I talk with the truth they'll kick me out! What to do?" And she broke another of her mother's rules, she was sweating.

-I don't think it's such a difficult question- the consort queen said looking at Clary like accusing her.

-Of course not… but, I…- she decided to go on the easy way, it was time to start impressing them- I don't guide myself only for the outside, I like to… see how the essence of the person is, I would like to meet…hum, Jace… the way he really is, not just by his looks- she answered. "Nice job, they're pleased".

-And how do you think he is?- the dowager queen asked. "Shit, as soon as I get out of one difficult question they send me another one".

-I think that he… must be a great person, kind and noble, willing to do everything for those who are important for him. I think he is the kind of person that gives himself entirely for his country because he wants to and not just because he has to. I'm sure that he loves Idris with all his heart… as I do!- "_Make sure you tell her how much you love Idris._ Check!"

-Well, he is a really passionate young man- the dowager queen assured her.-I'm sure you won't have any trouble with him-.

-I'll try my best to make you all happy, majesty- "Oh, lord. What does this woman think about her grandson? The guy is a pain in the ass!"

-Oh, such a cute little girl! It'll be more that delightful to have you here! Won't it, Celine?- the queen dowager asked.

-I'm sure it'll be, majesty- she answered.

-That if I don't do anything wrong- Clary said with a giggle, the dowager queen laughed with her. Later she understood that she shouldn't be so happy about anything, she was still holding her cup and because of her moves the tea fell on her lap making Clary get up suddenly because of the heat.

-And, by the angel. You have much to learn- The dowager queen answered looking at her fun but still a bit worried. "You have no idea, majesty" Clary thought ashamed.

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer._


	5. The Royal Bride

Clary woke up looking a little worried and tired the next morning. Today it was her first test as the future Crown Princess of Idris: meeting Queen Celine. For what her mother had told her, she was a cute and very nice person, but once you messed with her family, it went wrong for you. She got ready for school as quickly as her nerves let her, she went down to the kitchen and her parents were waiting for her there, like if she was a soldier about to leave to the war, ready for their last goodbye.

-You nervous, honey? - Jocelyn asked leaving her waffles on the table, she sat.

-A bit, is there else I need to know about her? - She asked.

-Well, don't mention anything about her husband's affair- Luke started Jocelyn nodded and continued.

-Don't say anything rude about the monarchy and don't even mention anything about Prince Jonathan!-

-Make sure you tell her how much you love Idris-.

-Let her know that you're excited and whiling to do everything for your country and the royal family.-

-Don't sigh, don't yawn and don't sneeze-.

-Don't cough, don't sweat, sit straight, smile a lot.-

-Tell her about your abilities and passions-

-Don't tell her about your father-.

-Don't shiver! - And just when Clary was about to get dizzy, her mother ended.

-And just be yourself, sweetie. Let her know you have a precious soul and a heart full of love, tell her that you love your family and that you'll do anything for those you love, at the end you'll be happy because you were honest with her- her mother stroked her cheek.

-I just hope she likes me the way I am- Clary confessed.

-Who could love you the way you are? - They both kissed her in her head.

-Oh, and come straight home after school, We have to get your ready- he mother added and then Clary left for the Academy, not sure of what to expect of that day.

-_This is ridiculous, mother! I don't even get to see her and you want me to marry her?-_ Jace protested, trying his best to stop his parents from making him marry that annoying, disrespectful and very redhead Mrs. Nobody, luckily his father wasn´t there, or his scene would go as it was planned.

-Try to calm down, dear- her grandma said looking as peaceful as always.

-With all respect, you don't understand, your majesty! - He answered, Celine made her son sit beside her.

-Of course she does, we all went through this, Jace. You have to know that we want the best for you- her mother loved him and she hated to see him so angry and worried all the time.

-But, since when do you fulfill the wishes of plebeians? Shouldn't I be married to someone important? - He started complaining, her mother sighed.

-Fulfilling the wishes of our people is what we are supposed to do, dear. And who could be better to marry you that someone who actually is part of our people? - Imogen added; Jace had to learn to see the good side of things.

-But… I don't love her…- Jace whispered, her mother looked at him confused.

-You said you didn't know her!- she reminded him, Jace shook.

-Of course I don't know her, mother! That's why I cannot love her… and it makes it even harder!- Jace wanted his parents to understand his position. He was the crown prince, everyone knew that, but in the inside he was just another scared and rebel boy crying out for some comprehension and attention, things that no one ever gave to him.

-Is this all about that girl Aline?- her mother asked, Jace got mad.

-Who?- her grandma said, she didn't know anything about her grandson's ex girlfriend.

-No, mother! This isn't about that girl! This is about my life!- he yelled.

-We know that, Jonathan. But as a prince you have to be whiling to sacrifice some things for your country!- she answered with the same tone.

-I'm sorry, majesty. You have a call from England- said Lady Amatis, the head maid, entering the Queen Mother's chamber.

-Is it Princess Maryse?- Imogen asked, the Lightwoods didn't call very often.

-No, it's Prince Alexander. He wants to talk with his cousin- she answered, Jace ran to the door and took the phone.

-Thank you. Hello?-.

-_How is Prince Goldilocks doing?- _Alec asked, Jace laughed at his nickname. He went out of the room so he could have some privacy.

-Awful, Alec. It's like hell in here!- he answered, he went to the garden and sat in his bench where his cousins and him used to play when they were little.

-_Oh, right. Happy birthday, Crown Prince! Have you met your biggest present yet?_-.

-Yes- Jace answered.

-_And…?-_

-This must be the worst 18th birthday ever! She's like so moody and short and… I cannot stand her!-.

-_That sounds like a good match for you!_-

-Not funny, Alexander-

-_ Fine! But, putting that aside, is she pretty?_-

-She's pale, with eyes that look like olives and a carrot colored and messy hair, do I need to say more?-

-_Hmmm, damn, you hate olives!_-

-I know! And I bet she's a duck lover…-

-_Ok, now you're overreacting. She can't be that bad!_-

-I believe I told you that I feel like I am in hell?- He reminded Alec.

-_Right, but take it easy, Jace. Remember that this is what grandpa wanted and he always said that he loved us_-

-I know, I know. I do it for grandpa only… I guess this was a choice he made in his death bed…-

-_Good one, just breathe, Jace! It's just a tiny marriage, it can't be so awful! Look it this way, no more girls flirting with you crazily, no more stupid dates to attend to and you'll even get your own psychologist and maid of company!_-.

-I thought that the maid of company was only for the princess…-

-_Exactly!_-

-Stop mocking me, Alec! This is serious!-

-_Ok, ok! Geez, who's the moody one now? Just think about it Jace! She could be your friend and maybe and even maybe with time… she could become your soul mate_-.

-My soul mate, really? She has everything I hate!-

-_Well, birthday boy. Some smart people say that opposites attract_-.

_Clary wasn't expecting to see Simon that morning, so when she got to Academy she just entered with Kirk and Eric. _They both were in Simon's band and Helen was too but she studied in a different school_. _The moment Simon got the scholarship, they entered with him.

-You got a six? You freaking smarty pants!- Eric yelled at Maia at the phone, suddenly he gave it to Clary.- She wants to talk to you-.

-What is it?- She asked Maia.

-_Could you tell him that a six isn't a good grade before I leave him deaf whit screams?-_ she asked as nice as possible.

-Eric, six is not enough to pass the semester- Clary laughed and hit him softly.-Don't worry, Maia. I'm sure you'll do better on the next test- Clary answered.

-_I hope so, well, I feel better knowing that I'm not as dumb as Eric_-.

-Exactly, Good luck, girl!- Clary said and she hang up, she gave him his cell phone back.

-So, are you going to dress as the red riding hood or what?- Kirk asked her.

-No way! Mom said I just got to look innocent and pretty!- she complaint.

-Oh, that would be so sweet! Prince Goldilocks and Princess Red Riding Hood! I guess you actually will have your "Happily ever after"- Eric joked.

-Just because I'm becoming the princess it doesn´t mean that this is a fairy tale, ok? Stop it!- she answered looking angry, they entered the cafeteria.

-Fine, I guess we'll just have to call her the grumpy princess- Kirk whispered, Eric laughed.

-You guys suck as friends…- she said not paying attention to where was she walking, she ran into someone. –Sorry- she said looking at the kind of Asian looking girl.

-You should be more careful- she answered while she fixed her clothes.

-I said I'm sorry!- Clary wasn´t feeling very peaceful that morning.

-Don't do it, pumpkin.- Kirk whispered.

-Why not?- she said back.

-She's the Penhallow girl!- He answered nervously.

-So what? Clary is the future princess!- Eric said, for a moment all the noises and laughs ended, everyone stared at Clary and her friends, even Aline looked shocked.

-You… what?- Aline asked.

-Oh, dear, Eric! You're so funny!- Clary faked her laughter, Kirk followed her and then everyone went back to their business.

-Oh God- Aline passed them and got out.

-What the heck do you think you were doing?- Clary scolded Eric while they sat on the first clean table they saw.

-Just showing off a bit, it's healthy!-Eric defended himself.

-No, it's only healthy if you want to be beaten up by a bunch of fan girls! And I tell you, this school has much of them!- Clary reminded him.

-Well, get ready to deal with them because after you marry him you'll be on everyone's mouth-Kirk reminded her.

-And that was all that I wanted to stop from happening- she said sadly. But from that point there was no turning back, the decision was made.

-_So, I guess this is the part when we say goodbye?-_ Kirk asked when their classes finished.

-Not really, if I get along well with the Queen, the wedding will be in like 4 or 5 days. I still have time to ruin your lives- Clary laughed, Eric smiled at her.

-Good luck, pumpkin. Though I know you don't need it, you're wonderful just for the fact of being you- he said, Clary couldn't help of hugging them both. She asked herself how much time would she be locked up in the palace, no visits, no friends, no parties, no concerts, no talking with Maia until 3 am, no throwing stones at Simon's window so he woke up when she couldn't sleep, no eating pizza for breakfast on Sundays with Luke while her mom was still sleeping, no going shopping with Helen, no going to the band rehearsals. Not having a life at all.

-Thank you so much, I couldn't do this without you- she answered with tears in her eyes but refusing to cry. "You have to stay strong if you want to win" her grandpa had always said that.

-No crying, Clary! That is not proper of a future crown princess!- Someone said behind her, she turned around and saw Simon looking tired, he must had ran to be on time.

-I'm so sorry- she whispered approaching him.

-No, I was the asshole. Really, it doesn't matter how much mistakes you make, Clary. It's good to be part of them-she ran into his arms.

-Just remember that I do this for you all- she said, Simon tightened his hug.

-What do you mean?- he asked worried.

-I'll make Idris a better place for all of us, I'll make a change, I promise- she assured him.

-Do what you have to, pumpkin, anyways… everything is best when you're on charge- he said and she laughed.

-Hey, it's Helen!- Kirk gave his cell phone to her, she turned on the speaker.

-Hello?- she said trying to sound calm.

-_Good luck today, princess!_- Maia and Helen said.

-Thank you both very much, it's good to know that you all are on my side- she said smiling at Simon, he winked.

-_So "head of stone" finally reacted?_- Helen asked.

-Hey! That's a great name for the band!- Eric said, Kirk high-fived him.

-_Oh, yeah. That's a good name for you all_- Maia said sarcastically. Clary knew that Helen got angry about her comment.

-_Well, don't hesitate! Go for the gold, Clary!-_ She encouraged her.

-Thank you, girls. Love you but I'm going late!- she answered looking at her watch, she got 10 minutes to get home before her reunion.

_-Be cool, Clary! We love you, bye!-_ Maia told her and she hang up.

-Here goes the princess!- Kirk said, she smiled.

-Pray for me!- she asked them while going out and sending a kiss to them.

-Hey, redhead!- Simon shouted before she went through the door.

-What?- she asked holding the door the best she could, what a good day for being short! She could see that Simon got a little nervous and took a deep breath.

-I love you!- he finally said, Clary smiled.

-I love you too, best friend!- she said back and left.

Simon sighed and got back to his friends.

-Ouch, blow below the belt…- Eric said and patted his arm.

-Don't dare to tell me that I didn't try to stop her…- Simon answered disappointed. He had shared almost all his life with her and she couldn't see what he truly felt for her.

-Maybe… you two are just not meant to be, man- Kirk told him.

-Yeah, this was the last and definitive proof that we won't be together like ever…- Simon said and just fell apart.

_Jocelyn had spent the last hour cleaning, dressing, combing, changing, fixing, making up and taking pictures of Clary._ She was wearing a blue top with a white skirt and flat shoes, very simple but still cute, her curls were perfectly made and wore only a thin layer of makeup, she had the Herondale ring on her hand, it was supposed to be the engagement ring. Luke had put it on her hand and with a kiss and best wishes for her, her parents sent her in the limo that the palace ordered for her.

-Here we are, Miss Fairchild- the driver finally said when the gates of the giant palace opened, and about 40 guards greeted her as three maids approached to guide her. She had never seen the palace from that angle, it was always the tourist area she went to.

-Good afternoon, miss. I'm Lady Amatis and I'll be your guide and teacher during your early years in the palace- the woman said, she was tall and very beautiful, with brown hair and those big and captivating blue eyes. All of the maid were wearing a simple black suit with skirt and wore embroidered the coat of Idris, which the locals called "The Angelic Rune".

-It's very nice to meet you- Clary said shakily.

-This will be your maids: Annemarie and Camille- both of the maids made a bow and Clary did the same, they all were too cute for being just maids. She was about to faint, how could she compete that?

-Follow me please- Amatis said and Clary went with her. She opened that huge door revealing the insides of the palace, an incredible living room with marble floors and beige walls with stairs which railing looked like white gold, had a huge chandelier and it had portraits and pictures everywhere, armchairs that looked very comfortable and clean and perfect furniture that matched with all the room, not to mention the huge plasma TV with all kinds of controls, gaming consoles and movies. Everything was too much for Clary, she was excited to sit around doing nothing all day. But they didn't stay there, they went left and two maids opened a door entering a smaller room with a very pretty table with big and comfy chairs, a cabinet contained the finest porcelain and a beautifully polished cutlery, a fairly large window where you could see the golf course and stables of the palace, had the most precious ornaments, vases and mirrors, all fit for royalty. Amatis made her sit in one of the chairs.

-The Queens will meet you in five minutes, please make yourself at home- she finally said and with a bow she left. Clary decided to explore the room a bit. She went to see the family portraits, the smallest ones were photos of the late queens and the biggest one showed all the royal family including the Lightwoods and King Marcus. Clary approached to Jace's face.

-You jerk- she said hitting the painting softly.- You don't know how much I hate you, I'll make your life miserable… You won't sleep just because of thinking of me all day long, I won't leave you alone not even a moment! I'll make sure that…-and before her threats ended a servant entered leaving the tea on the table, she got scared and ran to her chair again.

-The Consort Queen is entering- the servant announced and Clary nodded. "Be kind, be honest, be yourself" she reminded herself and tried to smile.

-Good afternoon- said the Queen entering, Clary stood up from her seat and made a small bow. The Queen was really pretty as the entire woman in the palace, She was a bit taller than her and her beautiful blonde her was nicely done, she was wearing the prettiest jewelry she had ever seen and her suit fit her perfectly.

-Hello, your majesty- "Great, you sounded like a two year old. Focus, Clarissa!" she scolded herself.

-By Raziel, aren´t you pretty? Could you show me the ring?- Celine asked and Clary raised her hand so she could see it.-Yes, you're the lucky one- she said smiling and then they both sat down.

-I guess I am- Clary answered with a giggle.

-So cute. Tell me, dear, what's your name?- the Queen asked taking the teapot and serving tea for two, she was so fine and looked so peaceful. Instead Clary shook like a cell phone on vibrate mode, afraid that the Queen would eat her whole if I said something wrong.

-Clary… Clarissa, I mean!- "Stupid, stupid, stupid".

-What a pretty name, I wish I could call you like that. But you should call me only "Your majesty" and I shall do the same, those are the rules- Clary took her cup.

-I understand, majesty-.

-So, tell me a bit about you. You look like a very interesting girl- she looked at her like expecting she said something wrong.

-Well, I'm seventeen, I live with my mother and her husband, I have a brother who's currently traveling around Europe, my best friend's name is Simon and he has a band which is integrated by all my other friends…- "Gosh, I hope she actually cares about this".

-That sounds very… fun. But I rather talk about you, what are you doing these days? What are you expecting from life?- she asked, that only made Clary even more nervous.

-I… like painting, I draw everything I like since I was like 5 years old, my grandpa taught me and now I'm studying to become a painter- The Queen smiled.

-Oh, that's lovely! Where are you studying, dear?- she asked and finally Clary felt a little more relaxed.

-At Alicante Academy, majesty- she answered and the queen got pale.

-Excuse me, what did you say?-.

-I'm studying at Alicante Academy, majesty-she repeated. "God, please no… but, what did I say? Is she allergic to that name or what? Why does she look like I've thrown her a curse or something?".

-How did you get in?- she asked looking a bit worried.

-I got a scholarship, majesty- Clary answered and the Queen sighed.

-Sorry, I was just a bit shocked… a girl like you entering Alicante Academy… you don't see that very often- but, what did she meant by "a girl like her"?. Before Clary could answer the servant spoke again.

-The Queen Mother is entering- Jocelyn had told Clary that the dowager queen might visit her too, but she counted on it as only a possibility.

-Good afternoon- she said while entering, Clary stood up again and they both bowed.

-How's your day, majesty?- the queen asked the queen mother.

-Very good, Celine dear- she sat next to her daughter in law.-You must be the little Clary- something in the Queen Mother made Clary feel more calm and happy, like a drug.

-Yes, I am, majesty- she answered and the dowager queen laughed.

-Isn't she adorable?-

-She surely is, majesty- Clary thanked the angel for not leaving her alone with the consort queen.

-So, my dear. What do you think about our Jace, uh?- the dowager queen asked.

-Excuse me?- Clary asked confused. Who the heck was "Jace"?

-Oh, right. She doesn't know the nickname, majesty- the consort queen reminded her.

-I forgot, sorry. Jonathan, I meant. Do you like him?- she replied.

-I…- "Oh, C'mon! How can I be true to myself and kind with the queens at the same time? I can't lie but if I talk with the truth they'll kick me out! What to do?" And she broke another of her mother's rules, she was sweating.

-I don't think it's such a difficult question- the consort queen said looking at Clary like accusing her.

-Of course not… but, I…- she decided to go on the easy way, it was time to start impressing them- I don't guide myself only for the outside, I like to… see how the essence of the person is, I would like to meet…hum, Jace… the way he really is, not just by his looks- she answered. "Nice job, they're pleased".

-And how do you think he is?- the dowager queen asked. "Shit, as soon as I get out of one difficult question they send me another one".

-I think that he… must be a great person, kind and noble, willing to do everything for those who are important for him. I think he is the kind of person that gives himself entirely for his country because he wants to and not just because he has to. I'm sure that he loves Idris with all his heart… as I do!- "_Make sure you tell her how much you love Idris._ Check!"

-Well, he is a really passionate young man- the dowager queen assured her.-I'm sure you won't have any trouble with him-.

-I'll try my best to make you all happy, majesty- "Oh, lord. What does this woman think about her grandson? The guy is a pain in the ass!"

-Oh, such a cute little girl! It'll be more that delightful to have you here! Won't it, Celine?- the queen dowager asked.

-I'm sure it'll be, majesty- she answered.

-That if I don't do anything wrong- Clary said with a giggle, the dowager queen laughed with her. Later she understood that she shouldn't be so happy about anything, she was still holding her cup and because of her moves the tea fell on her lap making Clary get up suddenly because of the heat.

-And, by the angel. You have much to learn- The dowager queen answered looking at her fun but still a bit worried. "You have no idea, majesty" Clary thought ashamed.

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer._


	6. The Promise

-Whoa, it's a pleasure! I'm Clary, well Clarissa, but call me Clary, please. - she introduced herself to Magnus. He took her hand and gave her a kiss, Simon was petrified.

-What an honor to meet the future Queen of personally, may I ask who's your statue friend? - he asked looking a little worried at Simon.

-He's Simon, my best friend since our mothers knew they were going to have us. You can trust him, I thought he would help us a little to choose what fits me better- she answered, Magnus nodded and he snapped his finger in front of Simon's eyes, he reacted.

-A pleasure, young man. Well, if we're done with the presentations I would like to begin, we have an awful lot of work to do! - Magnus advised, Clary agreed and Simon just looked at Clary's new stylist from head to toe.

-Close your mouth, Simon. This may be the palace but the flies are not aware of that…- Clary giggled and Magnus did the same as he guided her to the golden comber.

-You … are in charge of Clary's image? - Simon asked feeling shocked.

-I believe that is what personal stylist means, doesn't it? - Magnus said sarcastically as he examined Clary's mop of red and bulky curls.

-Well… fuck- Simon whispered, Clary hid a smile.

-Yes, yes. You have much potential, my lady, You're beautiful! All we have to do is add some color and styling cream and you'll look like an angel itself!- Magnus assured her, Clary felt a little twinge of pain at the word "angel" she would have liked to have her brother there for her.

-Thank you, I leave myself in your hands- said Clary happily, she was starting to like Magnus.

-Thanks for the confidence vow. Believe me! After I finish not even Prince Jonathan will resist you! - Magnus commented; Clary stopped breathing for a moment.

-You really think so? - she asked suddenly bitten by the curiosity.

-Of course! I'm the best of the best! Prince Jonathan may look as a Greek god but he's still a man, men can't resist an insanely pretty girl like you, but things get quite complicated if you like both boys and girls…- he confessed while looking for something inside the drawers, Simon's jaw fell to the floor again, Clary opened her eyes more than she would have liked.

-Oh, I understand… Do you have a secret crush, Mr. Bane? - she asked with a devilish smile.

-My lady, please! We're not supposed to talk about our personal lives… - she detected some interest in the tone of his voice, Magnus finally sighed and replied –But as we're going to spend a lot of time together, it's good to get to meet each other. As I said Prince Jonathan is a cupcake covered in white chocolate, but… his cousin… whoa, he's a three story birthday cake!- he said, Clary giggled with him.

-You like Prince Alexander? - she said.

-He's a lovely gentleman. He has all I love in a young man…- he answered passing some cream over Clary's curls while she smiled hysterically.

-And what's that? - she asked playful.

-Black hair and blue eyes, of course! That boy gives me heartache every time I see him! - Clary giggled again.

-We'll get along very well Mr. Bane. You can bet that! It'll so nice to have someone that acts normal around here… it'll be good to have a friend- Clary said with a small smile, Magnus smiled too.

-Anything you want from me, my lady. You just ask it and I'll do it! - he replied. Simon suddenly stood from the couch with an angry snort.

-Sorry, I… have a rehearsal, I'll call you later…- he said and walked out the door.

-The guy's a bit moody, isn't he? - he plugged the curling machine.

-He's worried about me, that's all- Clary said feeling a little bit hurt.

-Worried or jealous? I perfectly understood the way he was looking at you- Magnus said, she froze for a while.

-What? Jealous of whom? No way! - Clary assured him, he shrugged.

-If you say so…-

-I do! Maybe he's just behaving so uneasy because he thinks that no one could love me that way… Simon's always been like that…-

_Simon got to Helen and Maia's apartment wet because of the rain and burning with_ _angriness._ "It'll be good to have a friend" she said, wasn't he is Best Friend? Didn't she know that she had him in all the possible ways? The whole marriage matter was destroying Simon, Prince Jonathan wasn´t just stealing his best friend he was stealing the only girl he had ever loved! This wasn't fair at all, not for Clary, not for him, not for anybody! And he had to stand hearing Clary say things like that, she sounded like a princess so much that it made him sick.

-You're a bit early; the guys won't be here until 5- Maia said when he walked through the door.

-I don't care, I couldn't stand that palace! - he sat in the couch, Helen grasped.

-By Raziel, Simon! I just cleaned it and now it's all wet! - she complaint.

-Not in the mood, Helen- he answered.

-What did the man do to you, uh? You mad because he treated you as a plebeian or what? - Maia asked sarcastically, she wasn't expecting him to actually answer that.

-No, he treated Clary as if she was the queen already; making her believe that everyone loved her and making her think that all she needs is only at the palace! I wanted to get out of there so bad…- he said, the girls looked at him concerned.

-I thought you were over her…- said Maia annoyed, Helen sighed.

-What now? - Simon asked angrily.

-We'll talk about that later…- Helen told him and gave him a towel –Now, I need you to help me with the lyrics, I don't exactly sound as Amy Lee anymore- The guys often played songs from the groups they liked, Helen and Simon's favorite was Evanescence on the other hand Eric and Kirk liked Paramore, but they sometimes got out of the routine and played some Grouplove songs just for Clary and Maia.

-Ok, let me hear you! - Simon helped Helen with her voice until Kirk and Eric came into the house.

-Which songs did you pick for today's playlist, uh?- Eric asked as they went to the studio, it was small but useful, they even had a little cabin so Maia could her them all and tell them when something didn't sound good. Simon remembered their first days as a band, they had another member: Matt, but a couple of weeks later his family was transferred to England and he left, then they met Helen and Maia, now Helen was sometimes the lead vocalist and sometimes Simon's accompaniment, it depended on the song they were playing, she was very talented so it sounded good anyway. Maia was like their agent, producer, director and others; she was very helpful and was always the most sincere and kind to them.

-I want to do "_Colours"- _Simon said and his friends looked at him a little worried, except for Maia, Maia gladly squealed.

-You sure? You said it was too difficult for you… - Helen reminded him.

-I don't care, I have to try…- he replied. In the bottom Helen knew that he only wanted to play Grouplove because it was Clary's favorite band, he had a terrible crush on her, that song reminded him about her and the lyrics matched his feelings so it was perfect!

-As you say, master- they all took their places and began to play. Maia told them what to do as she listened to them; she had to admit that Simon's feelings helped him to sing better, he sounded so focused and tuned, it was hard to create that kind of harmony and this time they did it perfectly. When the songs finished the four of them looked at Maia expecting her opinion.

-How was it? - Kirk finally asked. Maia smiled.

-You guys were amazing! - she answered; Helen yelled excited and gave a hug to her friends.

-We have to celebrate this! I'll open the Vodka bottle! - she said and went to the kitchen. After a few toasts and drinks, Maia and Helen talked to Simon.

-So… about Clary- Maia began.

-What about her? - Simon drank the last drop of vodka he had.

-It's obvious, Simon! It's jealousy who's ringing your bell, you can't stand the fact that's she's marrying someone else, and we're worried about that…- Helen continued.

-I mean that if jealousy makes you play that good you would have my permission to keep it as long as you wish! But I'm your friend and I don't want that for you, you don't have to feel shattered all the time-Maia stoked his back knowing that he felt sad about everything that was going on.

-I'm not shattered! I'm just…- but Helen didn't let him finish.

-Heartbroken, we know, we've known how you feel about Clary for so long, don't try to hide it from us. Because we already now!-.

-Okay, I understood! You know! and what the hell? - he poured a little more of the liquid to his glass.

-It's not healthy for you to swallow all your feelings and make your life miserable for the rest of your days! - Maia said, he sighed.

-And what do you suggest? - Simon knew that there was nothing that they could tell him that they didn't have told him before.

-Let her go- Maia sounded so serious and cruel.

-What?-.

-Get over it! You have to face it, we're not telling you this because we want to hurt you, we're telling this because you're hurting yourself for no good reason. What you have with Clary is fine! You're best friends, you share everything, and that's great! Why would you want to ruin it for something that might not ever happen? And since the news of the wedding it has become even more impossible, give yourself a chance to be happy, stop feeling as your life is over only because she doesn't feel the same…- Simon couldn't understand how Helen knew exactly what Maia was thinking.

-You'll find someone else, that's for sure! But that won't happen until you understand that Clary and you weren't made to be together, if you had been… she would already know, but she doesn't and now she has other things to take care of, so the best that you can do is to stop confusing her- he didn't want to cry, though he felt a wound deep inside him, Maia's words hurt.

-What do you mean?-

-Stop this game of "Just do it" and "Don't you dare to do it". It seems that you're on her side sometimes and the other times you're just on your side, she needs you, for the Lord's sake! Not just because she isn't your soul mate you're going to push her aside and leave her on her own…- Helen continued.

-Clary might be feeling so lost right now… If it's hard for you, imagine how hard it's for her! Changing her whole life style, trying to get along well with people she has never seen, becoming someone she never wanted or even knew she had to be. She wants you to be part of it not because she wants you to suffer but because she feels complete with you, ok? She doesn't need you to make her feel even worse, she needs your support, so if you actually love her… you're going to get through this and help her. And I'm sorry we had to break the last pieces of your hurtful heart, but this was the only way- Helen kissed his cheek and Maia hugged him, but not even those displays of affection could comfort him.

_After a long day of chatter and choosing outfits and thinking about new hairstyles with her new personal stylist_, the limo took Clary home. Her mother was a bit shocked about her appearance when she went through the door.

-Where you at the palace or competing at the "Future Miss Idris" contest? - Luke said laughing, Clary scowled.

-Magnus is the cutest thing ever! He has such a good taste and he even let me chose the style for the wedding dress! - She sat on the couch feeling exhausted, her mother sat next to her.

-I'm glad you liked him; I thought you would think that he's weird or something…- her mother answered, Clary smiled.

-Of course not! In fact, I think he is the most normal person in all the palace- Clary was very pleased with her new friend, she knew that nothing would be so bad if she had the support of all her loved ones, but it was good to have some company inside her new house too.

-That's very good to hear, dear. Because tomorrow you're going back- Jocelyn announced.

-What? Can't I stay home a bit longer? I mean I'm going to spend the rest of my days in there! - She protested, Jocelyn sighed.

-I wish you could, but there's much preparation to do and you need to be ready for the duties of a princess- her mother reminded her.

-Well, I took Simon, right? Maybe you should come with me! - Clary wanted to spend some more time with her mother until she had to leave her.

-I can't, darling. Amatis called today and she says that your classes begin tomorrow, you can't get distracted…- Clary was disappointed, but still a question got into her mind.

-How do you know Lady Amatis? - She asked confused, did her mother have contacts with the palace people?

-She's my sister- Luke answered. Clary turned around to see him face to face.

-No… freaking way- Clary grabbed a pillow and started hitting him.

-Ouch, Clary! What the heck?-.

-Your sister works at the palace and you didn't tell me? Everything would have been so much easier if you had told me! - Her mother took the pillow to stop her hurting her husband.

-I thought she would tell it to you…- Luke answered.

-Ah, great! All this time I was treating someone that's kind of my aunt as a lame teacher! Well, it's good to know…- Maybe that would make things even easier, having her stepfather's sister around would help her not to feel so lonely and far from home, maybe they could get closer.

-Maybe she didn't tell you because she has a big pride, Amatis isn't a much open person, Clary, you should go easy on her- Jocelyn advised her daughter.

-Nobody in the palace is an open person, mom… But you know what people says, a big place hides big secrets- she answered sadly.

_Alec was inside his limo outside the palace._ His grandmother assured him that Jace didn't know a thing about him; she had stopped him from watching the TV or reading the latest newspapers.

-Are you excited to go back to the palace, my prince? - asked his mother, Maryse, tenderly stroking his cheek, causing Alec to show a shy smile.

-I'm dying to see Jace again- after almost three years of not catching up with his cousin, Alec couldn't wait a second to see the expression of Jace's face. –I just wish that Izzy could be here too…- .

-I know, dear. She said that she would come in a couple of months, then the three of you can play as you used too-.

-Mom! We´re not kids anymore- Alec said with a giggle.

-Well, you still behave as little kids… that makes us look bad at the eyes of our people- his father said from the front seat.

-How can you say that about your own children? The Queen Mother said that she was more than pleased with the kid's attitude- his mother answered. Robert was acting so distant and hateful lately.

-It's ok, mom. He says that because never knew what being a kid meant- he said, his father turned to look him eye to eye.

-Listen to me, Alexander. Listen very well! This is no vacation you're in! You came here to claim what is rightfully yours, thing that I couldn't do… If you fail, I'll make sure that you never see the palace gates again! Ever again, understood? - His father threatened him.

-Robert! - Maryse yelled troubled by her husband's words. Alec looked through the foggy window and saw his cousin approaching the limo slowly being followed by five guards. He cleaned it a little and when he made sure that Jace could see him, he waved. Jace's look changed immediately and he started walking faster with a huge smile on his face.

-Enough with the informal already. We're in the palace now, there are no displays of affection and you must be called by your distinctions- Robert reminded them.

-At least I can be a kid when you're not around- he said to Robert and got out of the limo to meet him.

-Alec, for Raziel! Is this who you call a visitor? This is no visitor! This is my favorite fool in the entire world! - said Jace patting his cousin's back.

-It's good to see you too, highness. - Jace scowled and guided him to the palace.

-Stop it! You're my cousin, you can call me as you want to- Jace assured him.

-I know, I was just mocking you! - said Alec rubbing his head.

-Well, mock the person not the hair! - He complaint happily.

-Right, sorry. Happy birthday, Jace! - He said hugging him strongly, his best birthday present had officially arrived.

-Thank you- he answered, Alec gave him a box. –What's this? - He asked.

-Something that you wanted since we were like 8 years old… - he announced.

-No way! It can't be…- he opened it revealing a copy of the original "Frankenstein" by Mary Shelley. –Mother of the angel! This is awesome! How did you get it? - the first time that Jace read that book was when his grandfather gave it to him, but then he lost the book and for years they were looking for a new one, but none seemed to be as special as his grandpa's.

-Get it? I found it, thank you very much! - Alec confessed.

-Where? - Jace wanted to know.

-That's doesn't matter, but if you don't believe me, open it- Alec said and Jace did, written on the back cover were some of the last words of his grandfather.

_"I figured you'd stay with it someday, so ...To my dear grandson, Jonathan. Read it until you have nightmares about a huge green corpse and remember every word of Mary's story. Love, your grandfather Marcus. "_

-Whoa, thanks, Alec. This is great… I guess I have a new bedtime story- Jace said with a smile and told the guards to give them some privacy.

-So how have you been? - Alec asked, Jace snored.

-You mean besides turning 18, discovering you're engaged to someone you've never seen and being yelled by your father almost all the time? Fine, I guess- he answered.

-C'mon, Goldilocks! It'll all be fine, you just have to see it from the bright side- Jace hated the nickname that the press had given to him when he was born, now everyone in Idris called him that.

-There's no bright side for now, Alec, you can bet that-.

-I've always admired your positivity, Oh, Izzy sent you something too! - He said getting a post card out of his pocket. Jace took it and looked at Izzy posing next to the ruins of Marmel's Castle.

"_For my cousin, Jace. _

_You're getting old, man! Where's our sweet Jace that asked for a spaghetti bath on his fifth birthday? I hope you enjoy this day as much as you deserve and I also hope that my brother gives you this on time! I'll catch up with you soon, I promise! I miss you, I wish you the best and we'll meet as quickly as possible._

_Give grandma, aunt Celine and Uncle Stephen a kiss from me._

_Love you, crown prince!_

_Izzy."_

-Well, as soon as I read Izzy's words the bright side of things seems to appear faster-Jace said leaving the postcard inside his grandpa's book.

-Let's try to focus on the girl, ok? You'll feel better if you see her as a friend!- Alec suggested.

-A friend? The little carrot hates me!- Jace commented.

-That's because you haven´t been friendly with her, you have to show the best of yourself. It'll be easier it you team up in this- he said, Jace appreciated Alec's advices, but he had no idea of what to do in that situation.

-How the hell do I do that?-.

_The next day, Clary was sitting on the desk inside the palace's enormous studio_. She felt more than uncomfortable and bored, she had to wear a puffy dress even for studying the Herondale's family tree, Lady Amatis said that As the Royal Bride she had to learn and know the names of every single member of the royal family, she didn't get to have a conversation with her about Luke, the whole situation was ridiculous! She repeated the story inside her mind once again: "King Edmund married Queen Linette and they had three children: Princess Ella, Princess Cecily and Prince William, then Prince William became the king and married Queen Theresa, they had two children: Princess Lucy and Prince James… " Suddenly a knock on the door distracted her.

-Enter- she said and when the door opened and Prince Jonathan came in. –What are you doing in here?-

-What a way to greet your future husband and king. Well, I just thought it would be nice to hold a more calm conversation with my fiancée, is that so bad?- he sat next to her, he was holding a little green box.

-When it comes to you it is. What's that?- she asked closing the book.

-Some kind of a peace offer- he gave it to her. She opened it looking suspiciously at him. It was a book, "The best drawing and painting techniques".

-Wow, now this is a detail! Thank you- she was surprised that someone like him could even think about being kind. –How did you know?- she asked. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

-Well, I talked about you with my cousin and he thought it would be a good idea- and he seemed the smug and obnoxious prince again, crushing Clary's hopes.

-It's good to know, Jace. I guess I'll have to thank Prince Alexander then… - she sighed.

-How did you call me?-.

-Jace. Doesn't your whole family call you that?-.

-Yes, only them. Why are you calling me that?-

-Fine! You're such a cry baby, your highness!-

-Hey, I'm trying to be understandable with you, ok? You think this is easy for me? Hell no! I had expectations and plans… - Clary forced her not to laugh, he had spent his entire life locked inside the palace, what kind of plans could he have? – Then they tell me I have to marry you! So let's make this a little less awful, alright?-

-What kind of things do you find awful?-.

-Well, to start with… You're not going to cry about your mom and beg to go home, right? That's pitiful!- Clary felt a little hurt by his words, she would miss her mother of course, but she wasn't going to make a scene in front of the kings as a three year old!

-No…- she answered.

-Good, now… You don't have to be affectionate with me or even friendly, just smile and hold my hand when I tell you, everyone will be pleased if we just pretend we like each other, understood?- Clary was speechless because of the anger so she just nodded.

-Anything else?-.

-Well, I cannot promise you that this will be easy and joyful. There's just one thing I can promise you: divorce. If you feel like you can't stand the palace and it's responsibilities anymore, you just tell me and I'll set you free, no conditions or tricks, you'll never have to see me again.-

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer._


	7. The last goodbyes

***I recommend to read the wedding day listening to "Dream" by Priscilla Ahn, as I wrote it listening to that song haha, enjoy!***

The next morning Clary was too busy with her own thoughts to pay attention to Professor Malik's words. In a piece of paper, as always, she wrote her name in big and pretty letters, decorating them as she wanted, but then she realized that her name had much more weight that it had before, she thought of: crown princess, wife, ruler, Herondale or Fairchild?, just princess or future queen? It was too much for a seventeen year old girl, a committed and future leader of an entire country seventeen year old girl.

"…And that's maybe why Clary isn't listening to what I say…" said professor Malik and she reacted.

"Uh, sorry. What was the question again?"She asked knowing that her cheeks were bright red colored.

"Wake up, Fairchild. Just because you're marrying the prince doesn't mean that you don't have to do anything anymore" said Maureen, a truly annoying and nosy girl who was unfortunately her classmate, and to end with she had her eye on Simon, so she never left her alone.

"No, no, Maureen. It wasn't really important, Clary, you must be a little nervous about the wedding" answered her teacher; Clary sighed and tried to smile.

"Well, getting married is not as easy as waking up every morning or whatever" her classmates laughed, but she didn't really get the joke.

"Don't worry; let's go back to business, kids. Her highness' matters will have to wait" and they laughed again, Clary asked herself if she would ever get lo laugh again, with all that could happen. Jace's words were going around her mind, what a way to support and be understandable with her! He made clear that he didn't want any kind of relationship with her, but on the same side he was nice for agreeing to let her go if she wanted to, as the wedding was already unavoidable, a divorce surely wouldn't be. Her phone vibrated showing a message from her mother; she carefully typed her password to unlock the cell.

"_**-Dress try out at three. You must go alone, sorry.-"**_

'By Raziel! Don't they know what privacy is?' she thought with an angry sigh. She decided to enjoy the rest of the time she had on her own, even if that meant to be in class being constantly questioned by Maureen and becoming the new fun of all her classmates.

'What a life!' was her final thought and she tried to pay attention to her class.

_Aline was surely nervous, that ballerina from Russia was most graceful and elegant, yet strong, precise and threatening. _The competition would be hard, terribly hard.

"Nervous, little girl?" asked Madame Dorothea putting her tiara shaped hair clip on her head.

"Not enough for giving up" she answered faking a smile. She felt unsure, this was all she ever wanted and now she wasn't sure of wanting it anymore, being with Jace somehow made her feel like she was on top of the world, and now she was at the bottom for some reason. Losing a boy didn't mean like you lost your entire life, especially if you didn't have feelings for him. 'What if you did feel something for him?' that question was always around her head, at the moment she said no she was more than convinced that his proposal wasn't exactly the beginning of the life that she wanted, but after watching all those reports and photos and meeting his fiancée, her pride got destroyed completely just by the thought that she could've been the one becoming the crown princess.

"That's the Aline I know! Now, you know perfectly what you have to do, right? …" Dorothea was about to repeat again everything that she already knew.

"Breathe, stay focused, smile and have fun. I wouldn't forget it" she smiled, Dorothea did too.

"Your mother would be more than proud" she assured her, Aline nodded sadly. Her parents were hardly around, not even in that crucial moment of her life they could be there to support her. Maybe that was what kept her attached to Jace, the fact that they had so much in common.

"I wish she could see it for herself" she felt a pain in her chest, a sign that your body gives you to know you're sad about something.

"I'm sure she would've wanted that too, but know you have to do this well not only for yourself but for her".

"I've always done everything for her, always" there was no day that she didn't think about what her mother wanted from her, Jia was a very strict and firm person, it was hard to please her. Maybe if she would've become the royal bride, her mom wouldn't have been so hard with her anymore.

"That's good, Aline. Now change that sad puppy face and give me that bright smile I love" she did, sometimes Madame Dorothea was much better as a mother as Jia herself.

"Next comes: She's beautiful and very talented, an eighteen year old diva that loves spending time with her family and dancing is her life. She is the sweet Aline Penhallow from Idris, Alicante! Applause for her, everyone!" announced the presenter and the crowd cheered for her, Aline took a deep breath, walked to the center stage with her best smile, took her position and waited for the bandleader to play her song.

'Well, now you know it, Jace won't want a looser as his wife so you better win this' she thought, the song began and her routine did as well.

Alec had gone to visit Jace at his Academy, when the class ended his cousin had to leave on his own to get ready for his Eighteen Birthday Ceremony, so he walked alone to his limo. He recognized her: short, red haired, eyes like olives and tender freckles spread across her face, walking nervous and angrily to whatever her next date of the day was, they would be family soon so he thought it would be a good idea to introduce himself, suddenly she ran into him.

"Oh, sorry" she said looking scared and ashamed.

"My bad, I have to learn to step out of the people's way. But I guess you're not just any other normal person, right?" he said with a smile, 'Clarissa', as Jace had told him her name was, sighed.

"I guess I'm not…" she looked at him closely for a moment and then her expression turned to surprise, "And I guess you aren't either".

Alec giggled and answered "It's a pleasure to meet you future wife of my cousin, I'm Alec" he took her hand and gave her a tiny kiss there.

"You're… Prince Alexander Lightwood, but… what are you doing here?" she was more than just shocked and that made Alec laugh even more.

"I thought it would be nice to have an idea of what the future king is doing around here, I actually like this school, maybe I should take some classes" it was a pretty and nice Academy, the best in all Alicante and Idris, and if he finished his last semester there he wouldn't have to go to London again.

"Right… Well, it was a pleasure! But I'm afraid I have to go home and get ready to go to the palace. I'm going late actually" Alec stopped her once more.

"Oh, you're going to the palace? I'm going right there too, you should come with me" she flushed.

"Ok, thank you" she replied shakily.

"Great, I'll get to meet my new cousin better" Alec offered his arm; she hesitated a bit but took it anyways. It was hard for Alec to pretend he had good intentions with his other family, but his father was pressuring him so much to take the throne one way or another. When Robert found out about the royal wedding, he didn't even asked his wife or son and decided to go back to Idris as soon as possible, 'If she's on your side, it will be even easier to take the throne away from Jonathan' he had said, Alec felt indignant at the moment and answered 'But she'll be his wife, how can you ask me to do that?', his father snored upset 'He'll know how it feels to lose something that was yours from the beginning'. His plan was more than cruel and unfair, but Alec had no other choice, it was becoming the king of Idris or never seeing his family ever again.

"So, uh… about the book, it was very nice from you, thank you" she said when they both were inside the limo. Alec knew Jace was a bit of a jerk, but not enough for him to release his fiancée the truth that way! He nodded with a disappointed smile.

"Sorry, Jace is not such a hopeless romantic as any girl would wish" Alec had to admit it, Jace was lucky for having someone that knowing who he truly was still wanted to marry him.

"Jace lacks many characteristics that a girl would want in a boy" they both laughed at her comment. Alec couldn't help of feeling guilty about what that cute and innocent girl would have to handle. It was her mistake on accepting to belong to a camouflaged battle field.

"You seem like a strong girl, you'll survive. And us people of Idris are fighters for nature, don't worry about him much" he answered.

"It's hard to not worry about him when he's quite a character!" she was more than lovely, they wouldn't take much time to become friends; he actually thought they already were.

"I'm going to go to hell for mocking my own blood so much" Clary giggled joyful. 'Run away while you can, girl. You've come to our lives on their worst moments'.

"_Ouch, Magnus! You're hurting me" _it was the eighth time that Clary complained about Magnus and his pins going through the fabric of her dress to reach her incredibly sensitive skin. Her stylist made a regretful smile.

"Sorry, my lady" he continued to accommodate the dress to her tiny and not so defined figure.

"Maybe if Miss Fairchild didn't move so much Magnus wouldn't hurt her" said Lady Amatis looking at her agenda.

"Please, don't call me that… it's weird taking in consideration that you're my aunt" of course the dress wouldn't look so good now that she wasn't prepared to wear it, it was a golden wedding dress, far too bulky and full of accessories for her taste, the sleeves and the tail were too long and scandalous and though she had asked if they were roses instead of bows, Magnus had put roses all over the dress.

"I'm sorry, but as the future princess and as I'm nothing but a servant, inside the palace I'm not allowed to call you inappropriately" she said, Clary was of course disappointed, she thought it would be fun to chat and spend time with Amatis, but she was too in love with her work to break the rules even a little. Although Alec would be a great companion, she was shocked that he was Jace's family, he was so nice and friendly and Jace… well, he was a very blonde and annoying little crown prince.

"Ok, turn around" Magnus asked, she stood back to the mirror to meet his analyzing and anxious eyes. He looked at her from head to toe and then proudly smiled, she took her to Amatis. "Tell me that this isn't the most beautiful bride to be that you've ever seen" She gave Clary a wide stare and smiled too.

"Perfect, you'll be the bride of the year, my lady" Clary looked at her happily and heard Camille and Annemarie giggling joyful.

"I hope our prince thinks that too" she said, sounding sarcastic only for herself, Magnus stroked her arm.

"To hell if he doesn't! You, my beautiful lady, are my master piece!" replied Magnus delighted with the result of his hard work.

"And you'll soon see it everywhere on Idris, Magnus" she assured him, but in the inside she felt more scared than she had ever felt, she didn't want to see the day that she'll have to wear that dress and walk down the aisle to marry someone so unknown for her.

_But that day came too soon._ It was a beautiful Saturday morning that her mother woke her at seven o'clock, she went down stairs heavily and trying so hard not to think and cry because that would be her last breakfast with her parents, the last time she would hear Luke's tired laughter in the morning, the last time that her mother would kiss her on her forehead while she ate her waffles, the last time that the sun would bother her coming through the living room's window that her mother firmly refused to cover with the curtains. Luke looked lost and too serious for being himself, she sat in front of him as always.

"We didn't get no sleep last night" he confessed with a sad smile, Clary laughed too, feeling the tears gathering in her eyes to a second of falling down her cheeks.

"Me neither" her voice broke, Luke covered his mouth with one hand and close his eyes strongly, Clary sobbed silently and ran to hug him, her tears getting his shirt wet.

"I never thought this would be our goodbye, pumpkin" hearing her nickname made her think about Simon and then about Eric and Kirk, and Maia and Helen, her mother, her brother, her grandfather and even about her father. And she cried even harder.

"It's not worth it, it'll never be…" she heard her mother crying from the kitchen too, and forced herself to look at him in the eye and smile with our without tears. "But at least you'll have that pitiful and meaningless reason to be proud of me, all of you" Luke nodded at her words.

"We'll always be proud of you, dear. No matter what you chose or not" said her mother joining them, Clary felt bad to see her beautiful eyes covered with tears and pain.

"Even if I have to act like a silly princess all the time? That's worst part of it" Luke and Jocelyn both laughed while crying.

"Even if you have to do that, we'll always be there for you" Jocelyn didn't want to admit that this was their goodbye as Luke did, but deep inside Clary knew it was true, everything they both said to her.

"Okay, then. Enough, tears don't wash our problems away, remember?" she replied quoting her grandfather. 'Grandpa, I hope you knew what you were doing when you made me do this' she thought.

"Right, we have to get you ready" her mother sighed and they all wiped their tears and began to eat, even though hungriness wasn't something they could be feeling at the moment.

Later Magnus, Camille and Annemarie came to her house equipped with all the makeup, accessories and beauty appliances and began to prepare the royal bride for her big day.

"Where's Lady Amatis?" she asked while Magnus put one of her strands of hair in the curling machine.

"She's not only your assistant, highness; she's the chief maid in the palace. She's preparing everything for the wedding" Magnus answered.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Clary said feeling a lump in her throat again. Magnus sensed sadness in her voice; he lowered himself to look at her.

"Anything you want" he said with a smile, Clary bit her lip as a tear fell from her eyes.

"Do not try too hard with the makeup, I will ruin it anyway" she told him feeling ashamed for crying so much, she would be the crown princess, she would have to learn how to endure her heart and swallow her tears someday.

"It's ok, my lady. Camille will do your makeup, anyways" Magnus was never so affectionate with anyone, but he still hugged Clary so she felt better. "Pre-wedding feelings, it always happens".

But what she felt when she looked at herself in the mirror all ready and set was much more than just nerves or last-moment regrets. It was the horrible feeling of lost and doubt, it was digging an enormous hole inside her own heart, 'what the heck are you doing, Clarissa?' she smiled at herself, laughing about such a ridiculous situation, laughing at the sound of her fears and slow beating of her heart, like telling her: Just finish with this! Her hair was tied in a bulky bun and her curls fell to her neck, over her head rested the bright golden veil, her eyes looked much bigger with the eyeliner and black eye shadow, her eyelashes never looked better thanks to the mascara and her lips with a light and sweet pink color, her wedding dress wasn't tight at all, but still felt she could not breathe, her heels were not very tall and still looked wonderful with the gown. She took a final breath, Magnus opened her room's door to guide her outside, she went out and with a last glance of her favorite place in all the world she left, she picked up her dress too big for her small hands and with the help of her maids carefully walked downstairs to meet her lovely looking mother and very handsome stepfather waiting for her.

"Is it too much?" she asked shakily, Jocelyn shook her head and approached to hug her baby one last time before she went to begin her new life.

"You look beautiful as always, my little princess. I love you so much, darling" she stroked her daughter's cheek, carefully so the blush wouldn't come out.

"I love you too, mama" Clary blinked quickly to stop the tears.

"Your transport is waiting, highness" Magnus sounded like crying too, she giggled.

"I'll see you in the aisle?" Luke said with a bright smile.

"You can bet that" she answered , her house was obviously full of reporters and cameras documenting even the way she entered the limo, but she only heard one person speaking in all that noise.

"I'll regret sending her away like this very soon" her mother whispered, the driver opened the door and she got in, she sent her parents a blown kiss, watching as she got away from the place she called home, the place that had seen her grow, the place where she had spent time with all her loved ones, it was gone. It seemed somehow ironic, wasn't a bride supposed to feel excited and joyful on her wedding day? 'Well, you would if you were marrying someone you actually love and if it didn't mean to give your entire world away for some stupid prince and social status' she thought to herself.

The palace was full of people, some of them from her school cheering her, some of them taking pictures and recording every single step she took, some of them looking at her with despicable eyes and dressed as if they were going to meet the kings, well some of them actually would. The gates opened, a thousand more people were waiting there and she wondered how much people could the palace bear. When they got to the entrance, the driver opened the door and her maids helped her with the dress, they did not enter through the front door of the palace, but went to a door on the left, there was a small hall that was crossed by stairs for which they went to a room that had huge chairs, a table, three mirrors and other door right on the opposite wall.

"You'll stay here until the ceremony begins, highness" said Camille, Annemarie approached her a bit.

"If you want to take a look, there's a little window there" Clary nodded and went to the wall that was next to the door she opened the little window and saw the great hall of the palace, which they called "The Accords Hall" turned into a chapel, with pink and white roses everywhere, with a long carpet which she would walk through with Luke beside her to get to the aisle where Jace, with a cute black suit marked with golden runes that represented all the towns of Idris, his tape with its medals and crown, was waiting for her. The chairs were occupied by her friends and family on the left side, and the royals on the right side, it was like a metaphor: the life she had and the life she would have after the wedding. The worst thing was that she was alone in that entire situation, no bridesmaids or groomsman, but her friends were in the front row next to her parents, at least she would have them closer.

"_Ah, Prince Alexander! The ceremony is about to begin and you're not ready?"_ Hodge, the prime minister, scolded Alec, he was watching the report of the wedding.

"They won't miss me, Hodge" Alec assured him with a smile, but the truth is that he'd feel even worse if he attended the wedding, the feeling of betrayal to his cousin would be even bigger.

"Of course they will! Your cousin needs you, highness, he'll feel very sad if you're not there" he insisted.

"Believe me, I'm doing him a favor" was his final words.

_Clary spent for what looked like an hour looking her reflection at the mirror until someone knocked the door and Luke appeared. _It was time

"You ready, your highness?" she asked with a smile, Clary got up from the chair; she smoothed her dress and checked her hair and makeup one last time. If she would have to walk through hell she could at least look cute while doing it!

"I'll never be" she answered while taking his arms and they both laughed, Luke opened the front door of the room revealing other couple of stairs. 'Seriously? This is a maze not a palace!' she thought, she would need to calm her nerves that made her think stupid things.

"We'll go slowly, ok?" he whispered and she nodded.

"Just don't let me fall" was the only thing she could say. The orchestra began to play the wedding march as they went down the stairs, all eyes on them like stabbing her, they got to where the carpet began and as she approached to meet Jace she looked at her friends, Maia was smiling, Helen had her thumbs up and looked more than excited, Eric was about to fell asleep and Kirk was… crying? By the angel, Kirk was weird, and Simon did his best to look happy too, that broke her heart even more, she would miss them crazily. It took just one second for her to be next to her future husband, he didn't look very pleased either, Luke gave her hand to Jace and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Good luck" he finally said and went to comfort her mother. She knew that she was scowling as much as Jace did; they looked to the minister who was a little worried about their expressions.

"Dear family and friends. We've gathered here today to witness the union of two servants and children of Idris in their difficult task of taking care of our beautiful country. Both of you are very brave on taking the responsibility of guiding your people, and we're sure that with love, respect, honesty and loyalty you'll be the best candidates to become the leaders of Idris. Marriage is much more than a long lasting period, it's a bond and it's an immortal promise, because things that are made with true love have no ending, and love is like finding the gate of heaven, is like the light at the end of the tunnel, lucky those who've found it. You kids have been given the task of reuniting your strengths and hearts and make our country a better place to live in, so let's proceed with your vows" two little girls took places next to them holding their rings.

"Jonathan Christopher Herondale Montclaire, do you take Clarissa as your wedded wife to have and to hold for the rest of your days?" Jace took the Herondale ring out of Clary's finger and replaced with a silver ring with a little stone shaped as a bird, the symbol of the Herondale family. "I do. With the blessings of the angel, I take you, Clarissa, as my wife, as my partner and as my princess for the rest of my days" he sounded so convinced and serious about it; Clary wondered how he could be such a great actor.

"Clarissa Adele Fairchild Morgenstern, do you take Jonathan as your wedded husband to have and to hold for the rest of your days?" Clary sighed and looked to her family; waiting for something that could tell her that she was choosing right, her mother smiled and that reminded her the reason of her choice. She took out her family ring from Jace's hand and replaced it with a golden ring with the same bird pattern "I do. With the blessings of the angel, I take you, Jonathan, as my husband, as my partner and as my prince for the rest of my days" she tried to sound firm and strong. For the rest of her days was an awful lot of time.

"If anyone opposes the union of these children of the Angel, speak now" she secretly wished that someone would, but who would've done such thing with the kings in there?

"As you two have promised and in the name of St. Raziel, I know pronounce you husband and wife" announced the minister, Clary shook a little, it couldn't happen that way! She wouldn't give her first kiss like that, not feeling so hurt and with a jerk like him. 'Well, surprise, you fool! You're getting married of course he's going to kiss you' she scolded herself, as Jace's lips approached her mouth she begged with her eyes wide open and closed mouth that something would stop him, to a second to reach her lips, Jace released a short laugh and kissed her cheek, leaving her more than shocked and angry. She heard cheering and claps, but still she couldn't smile and looked back to her family once again, her mother was shedding joyful tears and Luke smiled as always, all of her friends seemed pleased but Simon, he looked miserable. She wished that she could've run to meet him, but it was already too late, she was the wife of the crown prince.

"We proceed to the coronation ceremony" said the minister, her maids took the veil from her head and carefully put a long red cape over her shoulders, it was heavy that was for sure. "We need their majesties and the royal in laws to approach please" the kings stood beside Jace on each side and Clary's parents did too.

"Now, the royal father in law will give his teachings to the crown prince" Luke approached Jace firmly, he changed his expression to a little more happy one when her stepfather faced him.

"Respect and always listen to your elders, look after your loved ones and always do the best for your people and your wife." Said Luke sounding sweet and nice as always.

"The royal mother in law will give her teachings to the crown princess" Jocelyn stood in front of her daughter and took her hands with an affectionate stare.

"Respect and always listen to your elders, look after your loved ones and always do the best for your people and your husband." Clary smiled, her mother wasn't nervous at all.

"May the Angel bless your union and take care of you both on your journey, so you can always protect and defend your country as the heirs of Raziel's crown." Her parents said along with the kings. Jocelyn gave Clary a small hug and went to her seat again with Luke, the kings did as well.

"Now, the royal pledge" Jace stepped aside from the aisle and Clary stood in the center of it lowering her head as the minister took the golden crown that in the center had the diamond forged angelic rune and held it above her. "Do you, daughter of Idris and daughter of the angel, solemnly swear to hold up high St. Raziel's crown, protect and defend your country and its people by taking the power that has been given to you by marriage?" the original pledge would have ended like: 'by taking the power that has been given to you by birth' but as she wasn't born a royal, the pledge ended the way it did.

"I do solemnly swear it, that the angel bless my decisions and take me through the path of justice and peace so I can guide my people devote and tirelessly" she answered.

"Then, in the name of Raziel. I declare you, Clarissa Adele Herondale Fairchild Morgenstern, Crown Princess and royal monarch of the entire nation of Idris" Clary felt the weight of the crown on her head and she looked up while turning around, she saw everyone bowing at her.

There was no turning back.

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer._

So, my dear readers and children of the nephilim… what did you think of the Clace wedding? Did you like it? Did I miss something? Did you cry as well? Please tell me, I'm dying to know! And I had a little question for you all, would you like an appearance of Valentine or Sebastian in the next chapters? I hope you enjoyed it, bye!


	8. Inside the palace

Jace smiled triumphantly at the cameras and held her hand, _'I got married, I got married. My god, I got married!_' Clary could barely breathe with all those people watching and screaming and cheering for her as they got in the carriage that would take them to the streets of Alicante, it was a tradition that the princess greeted her people after she got married.

"Now is when you have to smile" he whispered to her ear.

"But I'm not happy at all" she answered, Jace sighed annoyed.

"Do you think they care?"

"Maybe…?"

"No, they don't. Now smile and show them how lucky you are to have me as your husband" Clary snored so she wouldn't laugh in his face.

"What you meant was: Fake a smile to show them what they want to see because you're dying in the inside" he tightened his fingers around her small hand until the only expression on Clary's face was pain.

"Whatever, just smile" she did and waved to the joyful people of all Idris, she had no other option. _'The married life, isn't it beautiful? And it's only getting started, Clarissa! You better be ready'_

_After the ceremony Simon didn't exactly go home._ He was just walking down the streets of Alicante, where everyone was going crazy about the marriage, for other people he was lucky to be the princess' best friend, but for him it was nothing but a curse, watching Clary being forced to marry a jerk like that, he loved her, he knew better than anyone that she deserved better. But there was officially nothing to do, this was what he got, being insanely in love with a married girl who happened to be his best friend, or at least she was. The sound of his phone got him out of his thoughts.

"_Hey, baby brother! How was the wedding?_" Becky's voice was one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard.

"Do you even have to ask? I almost killed myself trying not to throw up!" his sister was one of the few people that knew how he truly felt about Clary.

"_Oh, I'm so sorry, Simon. I knew you would be like this… I wish I could be there for you, what kind of cruel and selfish older sister am I, uh?"_ she felt guilty of course.

"Rebecca Lewis, don't say that! You're the most wonderful sister in the entire world, this is not your fault… it's not anyone's fault, and nobody but me should feel my misery…" he was being a little dramatic, but how else was he supposed to act when his heart was being broken to pieces and those pieces to even smaller pieces?

"I know, but this doesn't mean you lost her forever, Simon." He thought that Maia and Helen would have something to deal with Becky's call.

"That's what everyone has been telling me for the last week, I may have not lost my best friend but I lost the girl I love and she never get to know it…" that was what hurt the most, he had always wanted to tell Clary what he felt but he never felt brave or ready enough to say it, now his chance was gone forever. How could she tell Clary "I love you" if she had a husband?

"_I would want to tell you that it's best for you to say it, but it isn't… Clary needs some time to settle to her new life and we're not sure about how she could react"_ why did everyone but him have to be right? Why did he have to be the only crazy one in that situation? Besides from Clary, of course.

"I understood, okay? It will be a complete disaster if a tiny piece of truth comes out of my lips, I got it!"

"_Things are what they are, Simon. This is what she chose; you really think she would have rejected a chance of a life time for your confession? Not really, brother, it would only have hurt more if she said that she didn't feel the same and then marry another one_".

"All that I had left was hope, but now it's you who destroyed that too…"

"_I do it because I care about, never forget that. Look, I have to go; my house mate wants me to help her with something… Life isn't over, Simon, you just have to see the bright side of it, you'll soon find someone who can love you back, ok? I love you so much, you fool! Give mom a kiss from me; tell her I miss her, could you?"_

"Sure, Becks. Love you too…"

"_And one last thing…!"_

"What is it, Becky?"

"_You have much more people that love you, alright? I'm pretty sure that your great adventure is only beginning"_

"Blah, blah. You and your chatter! I think that the cold from Switzerland is freezing your brain! Just go already"

"_Simon's a cry baby! Fine, goodbye, I'll see you soon!_" she sent a kiss to her brother from the phone and hung.

"I wish that would have been a: I'll see you now, you were always a great shoulder to cry on, Becky" did he really have to live without the two girls he loved the most? What had he done wrong to deserve such pain?

_Clary got to the palace shivering and terribly tired and feeling uncomfortable because of the cameras._ Now it was time for her to introduce herself as part of the family officially, she had to show her respects to her in- laws and greet the Lightwoods, luckily she already met Alec and he was a very nice guy, it was good to have a friend inside the palace as all her friends were outside the palace.

"I'm so tired, these shoes are killing me!" she didn't even know why she complained if Jace wasn't listening to her.

"Don't scream! Do you know how many people can be hearing you?" he scolded her, she scowled.

"I'm not screaming! My voice tone is actually very low right now" she sat or maybe fell in the giant living room's beautiful and comfortable couch.

"You're ultrasonic, then"

"We haven't been married not even for a day and you're already so tedious! I said: for the rest of my days, how will I handle that?" she whined.

"How selfish are you! Do you think this is wonderful for me? I'll die trying to get along with you!" Jace was walking one side to the other, he looked a little funny but Clary hid her laughter to keep fighting with him.

"Oh, please, I'm an angel! Actually, my brother calls me "Angel of Idris"! You know why? Because I'm the cutest and most adorable girl in all Idris! Heard me?"

"You don't even get to be Angel of Alicante, you … how was it? Carrot!" he wasn't very good with the insults, what could she expect from a prisoner of the palace?

"At least I don't have duckling colored hair!" she tried to whisper, but it was no use.

"Duckling you said? You'll burn in hell for that!" they looked like five year old kids fighting, Jace approached her and they started hitting each other not strong enough for it to hurt.

"You'll burn in hell for calling me carrot! I'm pumpkin not carrot! You didn't even hear my nickname well!" She stood on the couch to reach Jace's eyes with her own eyes.

"It's the same! The only difference is that one is round and the other one is a little stretched, that's it! But you're right; you're not stretched at all, dear. When did you stop growing? At five?" he patted her head making her feel even angrier.

"You grew so much that your brain stayed in the clouds and now your head's full of air!" she pushed him aside and smoothed her dress.

"Says the one who as so much hair in her head that there's not enough space for a brain!" she gave him a death glare.

"Lady Amatis will know about this!" she threatened him.

"I'm sure I will, highness, but not as you'd wish. Please come down of the couch and put your shoes back on" said Amatis entering the living room not looking pleased at all.

"Sorry" Clary did as she told her.

"And prince, please fix that hair of yours, what will your parents think if they saw you like this?"Jace's hair was the proof that those two had been fighting.

"Blame your dear niece, Lady Amatis. She doesn't know a thing about manners!" said Jace looking himself at the huge mirror.

"Oh, really? I'll show you what "manners" mean in my neighborhood, I'll kindly break your nose!"Just when Clary was about to go for the jugular and declare herself a widow princess, Amatis put an end to it.

"Princess! You'll be out in one day if you don't control yourself, if you don't control yourselves actually! Now behave as grown kids and follow me for the greeting ceremony!" they both looked down and nodded as they followed Amatis trough the hall to go to the king's reunion room, when they looked at each other they showed one finger, only one. The door opened and Clary showed a little smile to her new family.

"Ladies first, please" said Jace with a fake smile too.

"Thank you, highness. Is good that we still have gentlemen in this crazy world" she said entering the room with a giggle.

"Your majesties and your highnesses, I introduce you to your new family member, her highness Princess Clarissa." She had rehearsed that; she will greet each family member and then bow. "Highness, please meet her majesty the Queen Mother". Clary approached Queen Imogen carefully and looking as happy as possible.

"It's a pleasure, majesty" and she bowed, the Queen Mother smiled joyful.

"Welcome to our family, princess".

"Their majesties the King and the Queen" it was a bit boring and unnecessary but the traditions were traditions.

"A pleasure, majesties" she bowed again, queen Celine smiled a bit but King Stephen seemed to be looking to a document more than his daughter in law.

"Welcome, princess. I hope you find the palace as a home and shelter for you" said Queen Celine.

"You're very lucky, princess" was the only thing King Stephen said.

"Their highnesses Prince Robert and Princess Maryse" Prince Robert had something that was a little frightening; although he looked much as Alec they had a different essence.

"What an honor, princess. You seem like a very gentle girl, I'm glad it's you who married my nephew" said Princess Maryse, she looked much nicer than any other person there, then Clary thought that Alec resembled more to his mother than his father.

"Be careful, princess. You don't always know who could be trying to harm you, but as long as you stay in the bosom of your family, you'll be safe" what a comment from Prince Robert, not only he was frightening but his words were too.

"Thank you" she said, 'I guess?' she thought.

"And lastly, his highness Prince Alexander" Alec stood up and took Clary's hands.

"Welcome, cousin. We'll have fun together inside here" Clary smiled at his words and nodded.

"It looks like they're already family" said Queen Imogen happily.

"It's because they actually are, majesty" said Princess Maryse.

"Of course, dear, of course. How much I miss my darling Isabelle, she would have been glad to meet you formally too, princess" the Queen Mother sounded really sad because her granddaughter wasn't there.

"I would have been glad too, majesty" Clary assured her.

"Don't worry, Clary. She said that she was coming back soon" Alec said sounding excited.

"Prince, watch your words" his father scolded him.

"Please, father, she's my cousin I'm supposed to make her feel comfortable" Alec tried to make his father angry, actually.

"But you should treat her more respectfully, highness" said his mother.

"My bad, I've been talking to him improperly outside the palace" Clary confessed without noticing.

"You already met each other?" Jace asked sounding surprised.

"We saw each other once. That's it" Alec defended her.

"You see? Please, watch your words" Clary felt that the environment was turning uncomfortable and so did Amatis.

"Well, the ritual of the first dinner will take place in a few moments. We should go, highnesses" she said sounding as calm as always, Clary asked herself how could she be so good with everything all the time.

"So soon? I thought we could've talked a little more!" said the Queen Mother upset.

"You'll have much time to talk to her, majesty. Don't worry" said King Stephen and then his eyes meet Amatis', there was something suspicious there.

"Well, a pleasure to meet you all formally and thank you very much for all your good wishes. I'll try to be the best princess you've ever seen, good night" Clary said finally and got out with a bow, her legs would hurt the next morning.

"Fawning girl" said Jace like he was coughing while they both went to the dining room.

"Its call being nice, you should try it sometime!" she stepped forward from him.

"I am nice with those who deserve it, get out of my way" he pushed her aside again.

"Well I remind you that I'm your wife, you should be the nicest version of yourself with me!" this time, she pushed him aside.

"What should I be a gentleman with you if you're nothing like a lady?" yes, they were fighting as little kids again.

"I am a lady, you jerk! You just don't see elegance when you see it!"

"I was born in a golden bed, if I don't know what elegance is no one does!"

"Stop it!" said Amatis turning to see the rude princes as they sat on the table "You're married now ,you have to act like a couple and more than a couple you should be a team, all Idris counts in you both for taking care of our nation, is this the image you want to give them? No, right? So just stop behaving so immaturely and try to say something kind to you both. Prince, you go"

"You heard her, Jace. You go first" Clary crossed her arms against her chest.

"Clarissa, you may not be the worst girl in the entire world, just the worst girl in all Idris. Now, it's your turn" both Amatis and Clary scowled.

"Fine, now I'll show you what being nice means. Jonathan, I think you're not the only blonde guy who looks like he's been dyed, there are much of them on gay bars and stuff!" Amatis covered her face with one hand completely disappointed.

"We have much work to do, for now just stay quiet until the food comes, alright?" and she left to the kitchen.

"You're such a mundane" Jace whispered at two seats from her.

"A what?" she asked confused.

"Someone not interesting and completely annoying from the human world, ah right! You didn't play with Izzy and Alec as I did, how could you know?" he was showing off? That was a game for two!

"Well, you're a… ravener demon!" she answered, Jace looked shocked.

"You read the shadowhunter's story, didn't you?"

"I did, it's the most popular bed time story in all Idris!" she answered, if you haven't read that story, you didn't belong to Idris and that was it.

"Well, I bet I read it before you did!" Jace was moody that day.

"No way, my grandpa used to read it to me since I was born" you see? Anyone can show if they want to!

"Oh, really? Well, my grandpa used to let me wear his crown"

"And my grandpa bought me my first painting set when I was five!"

"My grandpa said that I was going to be the most handsome prince ever!"

"My grandpa said that I was cutest and most talented girl in all Idris!"

"Well, your grandpa was a fool, then! He lied to you"

"Yours did also, you don't look so handsome to me!" well, Jace was pretty handsome, but she wasn't going to admit it!

"My grandpa wasn't a liar; he was the best king that Idris had!"

"Well, how do you explain that he had children with two different women?"

"How do you explain that yours only had one and his daughter unfortunately led to you?"

"That's it! I'm not talking to you anymore!" she turned her head so she wouldn't see Jace.

"Me either, I'm going to ignore you" Jace did the same.

"I decided to ignore you first!" That could've keep up all night long.

"And I decided it second!"

"Fine" and they didn't say another word. But started to get bored.

_But when Amatis came half an hour after that, they were both asleep on the table!_ Jace snored and Clary spoke in dreams, she sighed and went to wake the prince up.

"Highness, they had some troubles in the kitchen, I'm very sorry. You should go to sleep" Jace rubbed his tired eyes and nodded; he approached Clary and touched his shoulder.

"Hey, carrot. We have to go to bed" Clary heard him of course, but that didn't sound so good so she pretended that she was still sleeping. "Clarissa! Wake up, damn it!" and then his soft touches became careless shakes.

"… And then Angel Raziel gave Jonathan the mortal cup!" she said sleepy and opened her eye a bit to confirm that Jace was still there "That's what the story says" and she got back to sleep.

"Stop pretending you're asleep, you're the worst actress on earth!" he continued to shake her.

"I'm not sleeping with you, Jonathan!" she yelled.

"What? You… think that we…?" and then he started to laugh.

"What the heck? I'm talking seriously!" she hit him in his arm but he continued to laugh.

"You fool! The ritual of the first night won't be until we have our first anniversary!" he gave her a touch in the nose and walked to the door. "At least I'll never be bored with you around!" he said and left.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so happy about anything. You'll see, you jerk!"

_The next morning Clary was back in the studio, reciting the lesson to Amatis_. She felt like she was back in school, but it was Sunday and she was the only student.

"From the top, highness" Amatis said, Clary sighed and began once again.

"King Edmund married Queen Linette, they had three children: Princess Ella, Princess Cecily and Prince William. When Prince William became the king he married Queen Theresa and they had two children: Princess Lucy and Prince James, then Prince James became the king and married Queen Cordelia and they had a son: Prince Owen, when he became the king he married Queen Lydia and they also had a son: Prince Marcus, when he became the king he had Prince Robert and later he married Queen Imogen and had a son: Prince Stephen who is now the king and he's married to Queen Celine, their son is Prince Jonathan and I'm his wife. The End "she had to try eight times until she said everything right.

"How were you supposed to say the end of the family tree?" Amatis scolded her.

"Prince Jonathan married Princess Clarissa, but that's me!"

"Still, you have to say it correctly. But you did a well, highness; you have a very good memory" Amatis said joyful.

'_I hope that helps me remember to kill myself before I have to share a bed with my stupid husband'_ she thought with a smile.

"Knock, knock. Are you busy, your highness?" said someone at her back and she turned to see Magnus at the door.

"Magnus!" she ran to hug him with her bulky dress swaying.

"Sorry to interrupt, Amatis. But my lady has a dress try out and dancing lesson in ten minutes" he said with his arm on her shoulders.

"Sure, can you take her? The king asked me to meet him as soon as the lesson finished" she stood from her seat.

"Right, you heard that? We're going to…! Wait" her happiness ended when she finished understanding the situation. "Dancing lesson you said?" she was a bit scared about that.

"Your mother told us you weren't so good at dancing and we hired a teacher for you, highness" Amatis answered.

"But, it's unnecessary! Why would I have to dance anyways?" she said with a nervous smile.

"You didn't tell her, right?" Magnus guessed.

"She has been her one day and the Queen is pressuring me to teach her everything as soon as possible, I didn't have time!"

"It's ok, it won't be difficult, I bet you'll enjoy it!" Magnus assured her.

"No, no. I hate dancing, I never dance, dancing is my Achilles heel!" she started shaking.

"Well, that won't be such a problem, the Prince is very good at it" Amatis commented, but she didn't give a damn about Jace!

"Why do I have to learn how to dance?" she begged to know.

"For the Homecoming dance next week!" Magnus finally said.

"What Homecoming dance?"

"The one that the Queen Mother organized for the Lightwoods, highness" Amatis explained.

"Oh, by the angel…"

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer._


	9. Being a princess hurts

Jace felt more than bored in one of those repetitive and annoying meetings with his father and the parliament. He didn't even know what was he exactly doing there, they never listened to him anyways, he just had to be there to show them that he cared about what was going on in his own country, but he felt as nothing but a decoration, a pretty face to see inside and outside the palace. _'The life of a loner'_ he thought, he wanted to be a good leader, but how the hell could he be it if they didn't even let him try? His own father thought he was a rude and reckless boy; there was no person on earth who trusted him blind and completely except maybe for his grandmother.

"Highness, not trying to be rude but you should stop yawning…" whispered Hodge next to him smiling jokily.

"I'm not yawning, I'm sighing with a little more passion" he answered angrily.

"Sure, but still your father will get mad" Hodge could be a really nice person once you got to meet him, he was the only one that ever listened to him, so Jace could see him more as a mentor and friend.

"He always gets mad anyways. He's like so bipolar sometimes, but when it comes to me there's nothing I can do right…" it was so embarrassing and sad to confess something like that, he probably wouldn't have said anything if he had been talking with his parents.

"Don't say that, prince. Your father just needs to confirm that you already grew up and that you're a smart man that will make the right decisions, but he needs evidence… and I'm not sure that's the message he's getting while you fight with the princess like a five year old 24 hours a day" Oh, so now it was his fault that his wife was such a little pain in the ass! The question was actually: How not to fight with her? She had always to be against him, and they always ended up remembering the reason for their misery, and had only been four days since the wedding. Jace knew from the beginning it would not work, but this was just was a mess!

"It's she who acts like a madwoman all the time! Can't anyone give me a break? I have enough with her already screaming all the time, I don't need you all to tell me to be good with her!" he was tired of being scolded for not being a good husband, was she a good wife? He was more certain that anyone that she surely wasn't!

"That's the thing, highness. There's a big difference between you and the princess, she wasn't born here, this isn't a safe place for her, you understand? She feels uncomfortable, if you could just be a little friendlier with her…" for the first time in his life, Jace got tired of being there doing nothing and listening to Hodge, he stood up silently.

"I'm afraid I'm not feeling very well, but don't worry… you should continue with your business. Excuse me" he made a bow for his father and the servants opened the door for him, he left. He thought were could he go when he felt trapped everywhere he went to, but he stopped at the Queen Mother's chambers, she was with Alec looking happy and pleased. They were holding some old pictures of his cousins and him.

"Remember when Izzy accidentally broke aunt Celine's dress, grandma?" he said and his grandmother laughed.

"Of course, dear! Celine looked so angry that Jace thought she would explode and then took Isabelle to the bathroom and they locked themselves in there for hours" Jace did remember that day, it was the anniversary of the foundation of Idris and all the royal family had to attend the ceremony that was going to be held in the center of Alicante, he and Izzy were playing as always and she stepped into his mother's dress and broke it, she started yelling so hard that she got scared and they both ran away, they didn't come out until their grandma told them to, Izzy was punished by her father later.

"I'll never forget them for making me go alone…" Alec answered with a smile and Jace felt jealous of him. He was actually the rightful crown prince as he was older, but only because he was a Lightwood he couldn't accede to the throne, he could be both a normal guy and a prince, no responsibilities, no duties, and of course no regrets. Alec had the life he had always wanted, he had everything and yet when his freedom was in front of his eyes he decided to return to the cage.

"You've always been really stupid, Alexander…" he left the room.

_Clary thought that what was happening was only shown in TV._ But no, she was actually doing it! She had to stay still with 3 heavy books balanced on her head, keep her back straight and respond friendly and correctly whatever Amatis asked.

"Repeat me again why the heck am I doing this?" she said grudgingly.

"You must learn poise and grace to serve your guests at the ball, Highness" Amatis said and she sighed carefully so the books wouldn't fall.

"But they're not my guests! Wasn't the party for Prince Robert and Princess Maryse?" she was afraid that the books would fall and break her nose, they were really heavy.

"Yes, but Prince Jonathan insisted to bring some of your school friends so you could talk to them and not get bored, it's a great opportunity for you to show calm and correct" Clary couldn't believe what she was hearing. _'That motherfucker…_' She said inside her head, when Jace said "school friends", he didn't mean her friends; he referred to his idiots and knuckleheads friends. 'He wants to try me, uh? He will! They'll all have a taste of Clary Fairchild!'

"Whatever, let's just finish with this" the faster the better.

"Ok, we'll start easily. When and who founded Idris, highness?" really? How dumb did Amatis thought she was.

"In 1234 by Jonathan Shadowhunter, he claimed to be called by Raziel himself to found the territory of the angel." She tried to sound relaxed, still it didn't work.

"Very well and when did Edmund Herondale become the king?" Clary hated when Amatis talked so slowly to make sure that she was paying attention, it was annoying and a bit insulting.

"In 1853, when he was eighteen years old" she started to shiver and that only made it worse.

"Prince William Herondale died at what age?" Clary knew that for sure but with that weight on her head and her own anger she had to think it over and over again.

"At… 76?" Amatis smiled pleased.

"Correct, so Princess Lucie married who and why?" that was a tricky one.

"She married Jesse Blackthorn, she assured everyone that they were totally in love but then later discovered that the Blackthorn family was trying to overthrow her brother from the throne, their marriage was a symbol of alliance between the two families." Now she was talking insanely quickly.

"A little slower and calmly, highness" Amatis advised her.

"You wouldn't say the same while doing this!" she complained feeling terribly uncomfortable.

"Ok, I'll go faster then." 'It's official, you just bought a ticket to hell, Clarissa' her mind scolded her. "Prince Robert's mother was?"

"Phoebe Gladstone, later became a Lightwood to difference Prince Robert from King Stephen"

"When did King Stephen marry Queen Celine?"

"Wait, do I even know that?" Clary was getting nervous from looking at Amatis' cold and threatening eyes, she could make you kill yourself if she wanted to.

"When was Prince Alexander born?"

"I'm pretty sure it was in May…" and now she had no idea of what she was talking about.

"And Princess Isabelle's favorite color is?"

"I haven't even met the princess yet!" she cried, she obviously made Amatis feel angry.

"Prince Jonathan goes to bed at what time?"

"Seriously? How am I supposed to know?"

"You're giving up?" she said with a devilish smile.

"Yes!" she yelled and felt that the weight over her head wasn't there anymore, she covered her face and fell aside from the couch but she didn't hear the sound of the books falling, only of her bones breaking. When she had the strength to open her eyes she saw a confusing scene, Magnus was on the floor holding the history books looking worried, her maids looked like they were going to faint and Amatis just crossed her arms to her chest.

"Never lose focus, not even while being pressured. Take a break; we'll meet at the Prince's private room in half an hour, get her ready" and she left just like that.

"Is she crazy? Does she know how important these books are to Queen Imogen?" said Magnus nervously.

"Being a Princess hurts" she complained as Magnus helped her up.

"You have no idea, highness. That dress was my favorite" said Magnus watching the beautiful pale pink dress with shoulder length sleeves with silver glitter that he loved dearly, now slightly crumpled and crushed by Clary.

"That woman's going to kill me someday!" She said and went to the garden, which was the first place in the palace that she actually liked, except from her huge and very cute light blue painted room and her comfy and enormous bed she loved sleeping in until Camille woke her up every day at 7 am. For her surprise, Alec was sitting in the bench she used to seat in talking to someone on his phone.

"I miss you too, sis, no matter your sarcasm. Grandma says you'll have to show up sometime, ok?" so it was Princess Isabelle, she wasn't going to interrupt and when she was about to leave he saw her.

"Uh, I was just…" Alec held a finger in the air telling her to wait.

"I'll call you later, Iz. Love you, bye… So, how's the princess life, Clary?" he finally said with a bright smile telling her to seat next to him, she did.

"Trying, boring, terribly difficult… when was your birthday?" Alec seemed shocked by her question.

"On September, but I don't really understand what does that have to deal with this?" Clary smiled to her nonsense words.

"Right, Never mind, Amatis drives me crazy with her questions..." Alec giggled with her.

"I know, but she's the best teacher on earth." He assured her. Alec's voice was something like a drug; it could make you feel fine even if the hardest times, she understood then why Jace was so close to him.

"Yeah, there was so much things about the palace I didn't know, this place will change me for sure" she had thought that over and over again, the palace would change her personality and appearance, so why wouldn't it change the way she was?

"And there's another thing that no one told you for sure…" he started saying, Clary didn't know what to think about that.

"What exactly is that?"

"You were actually committed to me" then she felt like chocking with her own breath, and her body started to shake

"You… is that for real?" it was a little uncomfortable to talk about marriage with the cousin of her husband.

"Yes, my grandpa committed his older grandson to you, and I'm two years older than Jace. But as I'm not a Herondale, I don't have the power to do that" Alec wasn't sure that it was right to make a confession like that to her, but she still had the right to know.

"That's true…" she said with a chuckle. "You would've been a much better husband than Goldilocks is".

"You call him that too?" he said smiling.

"Yeah, you know how fun is to make him get angry?"

"I surely do, I've known him since he was a baby! He's adorable when he gets mad" Clary felt happy with Alec around somehow, he was a nice and friendly person, not as her husband was. She actually thought about being married to Alec instead, it would've been so much easier, so not forced, she wouldn't have hesitated then and she would've been happy in that moment. And maybe, who knows? She could've even fallen in love with him.

"You say since he was a baby? Because I'm pretty sure he still is!" they laughed together.

"I know he can be harsh sometimes…" but what he saw in her eyes was: Really, sometimes?"Ok, most of the time! But you'll see that he can be a great person if he wants to" Alec felt like lying to her, being such a despicable person and acting nice to everyone when he was nothing but his father's puppet, a weapon and a traitor.

"That's the problem, he doesn't want to!" she reminded him.

"It's just because you haven't given him a chance. You just need some time until you can't stop thinking about him… he's the kind of person you never forget" and even harder to forget when you're trying to steal his life.

_Aline was supposed to feel joyful and pleased._ She had won, from 35 worldwide dancer it was her who got the first place, but her mother managed to make her feel useless again, Jia said that she had won over 10 competition when she was her daughter's age, she had her ways of destroying everyone's hopes. But that didn't compare to what she was living t the moment.

"You have mail" her mother said and left a letter on her nightstand. It turned out to be an invitation… to the palace?

_**Dear Miss Aline Penhallow.**_

_**The palace has the honor to invite you to the Homecoming party that's going to be held in honor to Prince Robert and Princess Maryse Lightwood next Saturday at 7 pm.**_

_**Formal wear, please.**_

_**PD: I hope to see you there so we can catch up, Jace H.**_

If Jace wouldn't have written something in the invitation she probably would've thought that it was just a cruel and disrespectful joke. But now she had another idea going through her mind, it was the perfect occasion to hang around with Jace and at the same time make her competition feel insecure. It wouldn't be difficult, the girl seemed most silly and fragile than anyone she had ever seen, and she would believe anything that someone that showed superior told her. Aline had her reward served on a silver platter.

"_Try not to send me to the hospital, would you?"_ said Jace next to Clary while her dancing teacher talked and talked to no end, she was shaking and her bottom lip must've been bloody because she bit it so much.

"Oh, I'll send you to the hospital, but not for the reasons you think…" when you mix nervousness with anger, nothing can go very well.

"You pervert!" even his whispers made no sense.

"You'd wish, if you weren't the prince and my husband I would call the guards every single time you'd touch me" she threatened him.

"You wouldn't have guards if I wasn't the prince or your husband, you fool!" Clary felt like something burned inside her chest, she only had felt that the few times she had fight with her brother or Simon.

"Let me dream, can you?" she begged, because her real life was nothing but a nightmare.

"But you sleep like a bear in hibernation, woman! How many hours of sleep do you need?" she finally turned her head to see him eye to eye, with an expression of wanting to rip off his head in that second.

"Are you calling me lazy?" Jace cleared his throat and answered.

"I believe I called you a bear".

"That's it!" Clary raised her hand to reach Jace's neck refusing to stand his words anymore, but everyone was looking, she changed her scowling for a fake smile and her hands went down to his chest pretending she was fixing his tie "He's so focused on other things that he even forgot how to wear his tie" she said with a giggle and they all laughed with her, but then she started feeling weird, with her hands feeling Jace's uncontrollably fast heart behind his shirt, it rushed since the very moment her skin touched his, she looked to his golden eyes waiting for an answer, but then she sank in them forgetting even how to speak.

"Ok, I think we had enough instructions. Your highnesses, we're going to start" said Madame Dorothea, as Amatis called her. With those words they both reacted and stood up. "So, this is actually a very simple waltz, highness. Prince Jonathan leads"

"As always, duckling head has to guide" she said as they got in position to begin.

"Well it's me who has to dance with a carrot!" he answered.

"Pumpkin, my nickname is pumpkin!" it was like the eight time she reminded him that. The music started and she felt like someone poured cold water at her back, shaking must've been taken in count as a dance.

"Ok, so you first go forward, then backward, right and back again, understood?" they both nodded, Clary thank Amatis for sending her to change her bulky dress for a little more simple one, but still she had to wear heels! She asked herself how not to fall wearing those. The music started and Jace held her close, now it was her own heart which raced, and she forgot everything she had been hearing for the past hour.

"You're not moving" Jace said making her thoughts go away.

"I'm not? Sorry" they began dancing, or well, hurting themselves.

"Ouch, you're supposed to step on the floor, not in my shoes!" he complained

"But she said we have to go right!"

"Your right, not mine, you dumbass!" she felt like in a carrousel, going round and round with no idea of where she was headed.

"Don't call me that, aren't you supposed to talk correctly all the time?" she reminded him, but Jace seemed to be dying on the inside.

"Try to do that while someone who's half tall than you are breaks your foot!" Clary huffed.

"Ok, stop it. Highnesses, I think you do have the idea, but… while you're dancing you don't need to think about the steps or routines, you just let the music guide you and you'll see how it all flows" Dorothea was far more nice than Amatis was when they didn't do something right.

"You see? Like this I'll go to the ball with crutches!" Clary dug her nails in his shoulder like telling him: Shut up, you jerk! But surprisingly Dorothea's advice worked, when Clary stopped thinking about what she was doing and with whom, it everything went right, suddenly it felt like their bodies were fated to be dancing partners, it was like she had been dancing her whole life, it just felt right, and she didn't like it so much.

But it didn't matter if she liked it or not, Saturday night came anyways, and she was going one side to another around the main room, dragging her emerald dress with pearl ornaments and bows, she had to accept it, Magnus was attentive. She looked at the mirror once again, her curls looked beautiful with her golden crown and her makeup was barely showing, she felt pretty for once in her life, truly pretty. And it looked like Jace thought that too, when he came to the same room and stared at her for a long time without her noticing, he looked at what a good stylist could do with a messy girl, she didn't look like herself anymore, she looked like a true princess.

"Did the duck eat your tongue or what?" she said when she noticed Jace at her back.

"No, my careless wife broke my foot, actually!" he said approaching her. Clary had to accept that he looked well too, with his blue suit and crown, it was the same Jace on the inside but in the outside he looked like and angel, a perfect and fair angel, such a shame that they can't make you look good in the inside.

"Oh, you're such a cry baby! Lady Amatis said you just needed one bandage!" she said smoothing her dress.

"Exactly, Now even the devil will be afraid to touch you, you're poisonous or something!"

"You'll be surprised of how much people want to touch me" she assured him, Jace let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, right. Says the virgin…" he said with a smile, she showed a death glare but then she softened her expression.

"You just say that because you don't know the real reason why someone wants to touch you" she said fixing her hair a bit in the mirror.

"Because I'm incredibly handsome, of course" that was his answer, but inside Clary thanked her devilish thoughts.

"Nope, because you're incredibly cheap!" point for her, obviously. Jace mouth definitely fell to the floor accepting that he lost that fight.

"Fine, whatever, you're so lucky, Clarissa. So lucky!" he said angrily while taking her arm to enter The Accords Hall. They walked slowly greeting the guests with a kind and delicate gesture, Clary looked around the room with a little hope of seeing her friends, but of course they weren't there, instead she saw Sebastian, Jordan and… the girl she had screamed to in the cafeteria, what was she doing there? Why would Jace invite her? And damn, she looked so cute! It was official, it was her end.

"Who's her?" she said nervously, Jace kept smiling.

"Why do you care, nosy?" she tightened her arm around his.

"You'll have to try much harder if you really want to kill me" he finally said when they got apart and they both went their separate ways.

"He's impossible!" she said angrily while sitting next to Alec, he looked handsome too.

"It would be a blessing if that was true" he giggled.

"Right, do you know who she is?" she said pointing at the girl who was now laughing with Jace.

"Oh, no, he didn't…" he said sounding pissed.

"Yes, he did! She's here, that's why I have to know who she is!" Alec sighed and answered.

"She's Jace's ex girlfriend, Aline Penhallow" Clary froze next to him.

"What…? He had a girlfriend?" she asked shakily. Suddenly, all his words made sense now; the fact that he blamed her for ruining his life or why he looked so miserable at the wedding, why did it seemed like he hated her terribly. She must've been the reason; he might be in love with that girl, Clary felt a little guilty and out of place.

"Yeah, but it was never something very serious, it was more like a hobby than a relationship" Alec assured her when he saw that she had a sad expression.

"Right, whatever you say, he might… just miss her" she said with a broken voice. _'You can be anything in the world, Clarissa. But a heartbreaker? That just has no forgiveness' she thought._

After half an hour the guests of honor came into the room, Princess Maryse looked stunning and Prince Robert looked more like a model than a prince, Clary was completely shocked.

"Sometimes your aunt reminds me of you, princess" Queen Imogen said next to her.

"What do you mean your majesty?" she asked.

"You're both so pretty and nice, a real treasure inside the palace" she replied and Clary smiled.

"Thanks, majesty. It's such an honor to be compared to her" but then she thought why wasn't she compared to Queen Celine instead? Didn't her own mother in law like her? Well, Clary's mother in law didn't like her either, so how to blame her? When she saw Jace approaching, she remembered why had she been taking classes all week long, but she wished she was glued to her seat. They were supposed to begin the dance. He stood in front of her and offered his hand with his "in public" smile. She shook her head slowly.

"Come here or I'll stab you with the mortal sword" he whispered while pointing at St. Raziel's statue that held the sword, she tried not to cry embarrassed while standing up.

"You would do me a favor" she responded while getting in position, the music started and somehow Jace got more threatening than elegant, like it was a competition, he improvised too many twists and turns.

"What the heck are you doing? I'm getting dizzy!" she said while turning again.

"I'm showing you what happens when you bother me so much!"he said with his face to close to hers, Clary almost prayed for the dance to finish but it looked like the song had no end, luckily King Stephen started dancing with Queen Celine and then more couples approached to the dance floor, still they danced until the band finished playing and Jace made Clary bend a little, it happened again, she lost herself in his eyes, losing every memory and thought in that moment. But Jace shook his head trying to wake them both up and they got apart, they both made a bow and just when she was going to walk away, Jace grabbed her once more.

"The dance is over, let me go!" she told him while he almost dragged her to the table with his friends.

"You're my wife, you're supposed to be with me not with my cousin, people will think wrong about your little friendship with him" they both stood in front of his friends and Clary tried to smile friendly but Aline's expression made it hard to do. "Guys, this is Clarissa. Clarissa, these are my friends: Jordan, Sebastian and Aline" he said and sat next to Aline.

"A pleasure" she said and sat also, those eyes made her feel like melting.

"So, this is our crown princess, uh?" said Jordan crossing his arms.

"I believe I saw you somewhere…" Aline started, _'Oh, no. Please don't!'_ Clary begged inside her head.

"Duh, she's everywhere! She's Jace's wife!" Sebastian answered.

"I know, silly! But haven't we met before?" she asked threatening.

"Uh, no… I don't think so…" she said and stared to the floor again.

"Oh, so cute! She's nervous" Sebastian laughed.

"Anyone would be if you were born poor and not prepared for anything in your life" Clary asked herself if she heard that for real or if it was only her thoughts, but when she looked forward again it was actually Aline who was talking.

"Excuse me?" she shivered.

"Well, you know what I mean. You're Cinderella, you had the ring and you became the princess, the only thing that's missing is… true love, right?" Clary had never heard such a cruel metaphor.

"I guess so…" she answered, Jace didn't seem to be paying attention, and it wasn't like he ever did that but a girl has her hopes. Then the servants brought a little cupcake for them all, but Clary was still dizzy to eat something, and Aline's words took away any feeling she could have and leaving embarrassment instead.

"Oh, it's your favorite! You should try it" Aline said excited while making Jace try his cupcake.

"Just like the old times, it looks like nothing has changed!" Sebastian said happily.

"Hey, don't say that, he's married now!" Jordan answered.

"I'm sure she doesn't care, well… I was his girlfriend before" Aline reminded them. Clary wondered how people could be insensible and make her feel like she didn't belong again, she wouldn't say a thing, but luckily Alec came to the rescue.

"Uh, hey. I'm sorry, cousin, but do you think I could steal your wife for a bit?" he said while holding her arms.

"Sure, just don't flee the palace ok?" he answered being too focused on Aline, Alec giggled.

"Of course not, thanks" he took her hand and led her out to the garden.

"You don't know how much I love you now for saving me, but what are we doing here?" she asked shaking a bit for the cold of outside.

"Well, this is my wedding present, a little delayed but you'll like it" he said pointing to nothing, Clary looked a little carefully and she saw three figures coming through the darkness.

"Oh, by the angel!" she ran to meet her friends.

"Pumpkin!" Simon hugged her strongly.

"I missed you so much!" she said looking at them, they weren't as elegant as she was but still Maia and Helen looked pretty.

"Us too, you know how boring it is to annoy Simon alone?" Helen said rubbing Simon's head while he scowled.

"I have an idea" Clary giggled and she remembered something. "Oh, guys! This is Prince Alexander… my new cousin" she said happily.

"We know he invited us" Simon said a little annoyed.

"Really?" she turned to see Alec.

"Don't thank me too much, I just thought it would be good for you to spend some time with them" he answered.

"Still, thank you very much. You were very nice" said Maia.

"Well, let's see your new house a bit; I'm dying to know everything!" Helen said excited.

"Oh, don't be so happy. This might be a palace, but with its people it feels like a cage" Clary answered angrily.

_Jace didn't really care about what was Clary doing with Alec_, but they had been out for like an hour and he was starting to get worried. There were cameras everywhere and his father had told him to spent some more time with her or the press would misunderstood their intentions.

"Wake up, Prince Charming! You've been like this since that girl left" said Aline.

"It's nothing, I just…" but Aline sighed sounding annoyed.

"Don't tell me that you're jealous!" Jace chuckled a bit.

"No, way. It's just that my aunt and uncle must be worried for Alec, could you excuse me a bit?" he stood up and left, but he didn't know that Aline followed him.

"Oh, come on, Jonathan! I haven't seen you in like an eternity and you leave just when we're having so much fun!"

"I'm sorry, Aline. But I have royal issues to attend"

"That's ridiculous! You really care about Mrs. Nobody?"

"This is not because of Clary…"

"Who?" he stopped walking for a moment.

"Clarissa, I mean… This is because of Alec" he had to stop talking about her with Alec so much. Then he heard noises and laughter coming from the fountain, he went over there and found Clary, Alec and three other people he didn't know playing with the water, the guy with lenses hugged Clary while she laughed hysterically, he felt like he couldn't breathe anymore.

"What exactly are you doing?" they all got scared by Jace's voice, but then Helen shifted her gaze to the pretty girl next to him and winked at her.

"Uh, a pleasure, your highness" said Maia uncomfortable.

"Jace, we didn't do anything wrong" said Clary getting apart from her friend.

"Actually, you did, who are them?"

"These are my friends, they came to visit" she answered.

"They can't come in without an invitation, you know that" Jace seemed to be burning with anger.

"They're my responsibility, Jace. I invited them" Alec told him hoping to calm him down a bit. Aline was just shocked because of the blonde girl.

"Well, you should've told me. I'm sorry, but this can't continue" he took Clary by her arm and took her away.

"What the hell? Are you crazy? Let me go!" Clary got rid of Jace's hand.

"What do you think you were doing? You cannot just invite anyone you want to the palace!"

"I didn't, Alec did and besides they're not criminals or something they're normal people as you and me!"

"We're not normal people, we're royals, understood? And as a royal you cannot be fooling around with anyone you want to, even worse if it's inside the palace!"

"You were with your friends too, why can't I?"

"Because you're my wife and you're supposed to be on my side!"

"I'm not your property, Jonathan. I don't belong to you…"

"Well, you're property of the monarchy and you have to obey its rules!" Clary released an indignant giggle.

"I always knew you were a jerk, but this is just cruel and unfair" she got inside the palace without waiting for him to say a word. Being a princess would be much harder and awful than she ever thought.

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer._


	10. While you're lying

_To my dear and annoying older brother:_

_I hate you so much, Jonathan! If it wasn't for you and mom I wouldn't be here locked up like a desperate little bird that wants to fly away, it has been just four weeks and I already want to leave! This place is nothing but a cage, I can't do this, and I can't do that! I even have to ask permission to breathe! (Well, not actually) Amatis is nothing like an aunt, she sometimes is so strict with me that it is so difficult to even think that she and Luke are related somehow; King Stephen hardly talks to me and I'm the one who married his only son, he always looks like he doesn't give a damn about anything! Queen Celine is kind of cold with me, like she's waiting for me to do something wrong and tell everyone they have made a terrible mistake by marrying their "little angel" with a plebeian, and for the Raziel's sake! Prince Robert? That man scares me to death! He's always yelling at his son and Princess Maryse doesn't say a thing just because she wants to be friendly. And don't make me talk about Jace! He's such a little motherfucker; can you believe that he treated our friends like rats just because they didn't have a formal invitation to his aunt and uncle's party? I hate him so much that sometimes what runs through my body isn't blood but pure and very thick anger and hatred! I can't believe that people can be born so cruel and unfair! It's kind of ironical, don't you think? He'll be the king of Idris and he's beyond all bearing! What a good husband you chose for me, thank you very much! I mean, when have you heard about someone who hates ducks? Well, I don't really blame him for that, I was studying Idris's history with Amatis and guess what! The madness is a family thing! King William also hated ducks! But if I have to stop complaining, I'll talk you about Alec, my new cousin, you may know him as Prince Alexander, he's the cutest thing ever! He's so kind and charming and friendly, he's one of my few friends in the palace, and I still can't understand how he can be Jace's cousin! Alec is so heartwarming and Jace… well… he's a lice! That's it! He's always asking me if I'm okay, he often eats dinner with us and sometimes, when we don't have royal stuff to attend, we spend the whole afternoon locked in the library, you always told me I was a book worm, remember? So, don't worry, nothing's too bad if you see it from the bright side. Oh! And also have I told you about my personal stylist? I LOVE HIM! Magnus is like so crazy and spontaneous and… God, he's a genius! I wish you could see the things he does with me (Not THAT things, you pervert! I know what you're thinking, you're my brother!) I bet you wouldn't recognize me if I would meet you after a "date" with him, he's awesome! And yes, maybe Simon's a little jealous, if you're wondering about him, he says that he's fine and that he misses me badly but still he's acting a little weird, I'll ask what's going trough is geek mind later; About the Queen Mother, she's such an example of a woman! She's kind, she's sweet, she's very respectful and she adores me! She even told me to call her "grandma" Really! We drink tea every afternoon while she shows me pictures of Jace, Alec and Isabelle when they were children, well Izzy has always been gorgeous! But I swear to God that the princes have changed so much! But my husband was such a cute little baby, I wonder what happened to him? Maybe having too much pride doesn't destroy only your soul but your looks too! Still he has to be so freaking "handsome", but you can't compare an eighteen year old jerk with a beautiful and blonde little baby. Well, the guys are desperate to know something about you! How long are you staying in Germany? Oh! Maia told me that you should visit Becky in Switzerland, she has this smoking hot housemate, you should meet her! I do not doubt about your flirting techniques but next month it will be four years since you left home and I haven't heard about a sister in law yet! Not to pressure you but… the biological clock doesn't stop and your younger sister is already married, mom wants grandchildren though she doesn't accept it, and I myself want to see that you've found happiness with someone else. I love you, bro; I just want the best for you, as you helped me choose what was best for me, I'm not saying that I regret this, it's just difficult but I'll do it for you all so I don't let you down. Anyways, you should visit my own and private hell sometime! Please come back home soon, ok? Just one day, I won't tell mom if you don't want me to! It'll be our secret! But if they catch you red-handed, it's not my fault!_

_I wish you were here so my hand wouldn't hurt from writing so much, I miss you!_

_Kisses and hugs from us._

_Your little sister, Clary. Now Crown Princess of all Idris (absolutely unbelievable!)_

Clary took that little time she had on her own to write something to one of the few people she could really trust in, she received many postcards from her brother but he didn't say much and she needed someone to comfort her, Simon wasn't calling anymore, Maia sent messages almost once a week, the band was busy with their studies and plans and Clary didn't have a single idea of what could they be doing! She felt lonely sometimes, though Queen Imogen and Alec were always there if she needed to talk, it wasn't the same than talking with someone she meet since she was born. Her mother and Luke called when they had time but Clary didn't say much to them because she didn't want to get them worried. Maybe she was just depressed of what had happened in the party, that girl Aline was so rude and made her feel so out of place, she wasn't Jace's love interest before, that was true, but she had no right to say something like that! Was that the fate she had chosen? Being questioned and fooled by everyone, was that really the life she deserved?

"Hey, carrot! The press conference is about to start! What the hell are you still doing here?" and Jace had the courage to act as stupid as always after the way he embarrassed her, they didn't talk much in those weeks, Clary didn't want to and Jace didn't even try to do it.

"What on earth are you talking about?" She put the letter in an envelope and put the address of her brother's temporal residence on it.

"Our first press conference as a couple, wake up, redhead! I told my uncle to tell you!" he even sounded angry.

"Ok, I don't know if that much hair dye you use is damaging your brain but if you haven't noticed… your uncle wouldn't talk to me even if his life depended on it" she would've wished to smile while saying that thing about his hair, but she was sad. Sad, confused and mad.

"But he was the one who arranged it; he was supposed to tell you! You're saying that everyone here knew it except from you?" Clary rolled her eyes at his ignorance.

"Well, there's much thing that everyone knows here except from me, I don't belong here, Jace, remember?" she raised her dress to walk to the door but he stopped her.

"What do you mean?" and know he was concerned? By Raziel, that guy was bipolar!

"I wasn't born in the palace; it's obvious I can't know everything that has happened here!" and he let go of her shoulder.

"That's because you're not paying attention to your classes, what kind of nonsense goes through your head when Amatis teaches you, ah?"

"Oh, you know… the normal things, I sometimes make plans to kill you, other times I think about posting your nude baby pictures on the newspapers..." she approached to meet her eyes with his "but most of the time… I think of ways of getting away from here" and she got out of the studio to meet Magnus so he could help her quickly for the press conference she just had found out about.

'_What a cry baby, Clarissa!'_ that was what Jace thought when Clary left the room; he also thought that the situation was uncomfortable and awful but she was just overreacting! What was his grandfather thinking when he decided to commit him to such an immature and weak girl? If she wasn't made to bear with the palace and its rules, why the heck did she accept? That was the question he always had on his head, why would she stand the fact of being married to him if she hated him so much? It was nonsense in much ways, and she managed to confuse everything for him! Just when he thought he was doing right, she got mad, and when he was trying to make her feel down she seemed to enjoy it!

What a weirdo! Jace had never understood girls very much, in fact! He admired Alec's ability to hear Izzy's complaints over and over again, it was always the same and he never got tired! It must've been just because she was his sister; Jace wondered what it would have been if he had a sister, he would probably be a terrible older brother! He thought about Clary's brother, maybe the guy just ran away from his house because he couldn't stand her anymore, He couldn't imagine of living his whole life next to a girl like that, poor bastard. But still, he felt bad for her, he thought that the hatred would end when they would finally understand that there was no turning back from a marriage, but marriage only made things worse! And then Aline came to the party and treated him like if they were still dating… man, girls were such a science! And talking about the Queen of Rome, his phone rang.

"_Hey, Goldilocks! Ready for the social suicide?" _said Aline sounding happy about his misery, so selfish!

"Do you even have to ask?" he was too annoyed to try to be gentle.

"_Think about his, it will just be for an hour and then in three days you'll be taking a wonderful vacation!"_ Jace started to get scared.

"Are you a stalker or what? Who told you I was traveling to England?" he asked, Aline was acting strange lately, like she wanted to own him.

"I have my contacts, dear. I was thinking about something…" that just made him shiver, since when did she call him "dear"?

"And what exactly is that?" he was forced to look around to make sure that no one was watching him, if anyone told his father that he was still talking to another woman that wasn't his wife, he would be sent to the guillotine for sure, not only by his father but also by Clary!

"_Well… no, I won't tell you! You're terrible keeping secrets!"_ she laughed.

"Aline Penhallow, since when don't you trust me?" he also smiled; Aline was a good friend though.

"_Sine you married another one, Jace. But it's ok…"_ Jace sighed annoyed.

"Don't blame me for that! I told you to marry me, didn't I?" he reminded her.

"_Yes, I know! It's ok, don't worry… but still, I have my own ways to go… you all should be ready" _Aline changed from being cute, to be frightening to be suspicious. He would definitely never try to understand women ever again!

_Of course everyone had their own plans, and Robert wasn't the exception. _You couldn't possibly imagine the power of a broken heart, he never got the love of his father, he was used by his mother so they could stay in the palace, his father's wife hated him badly but still loved his own children, and his brother… he was the worst of all! It was him who got everything on his hand and he didn't have to move a finger, Robert had begged so much to his father before he died and what did he answer? "_The thirst of power will blind your heart, son. Let things flow has they have to …_" and that was it! But he wouldn't stay with crossed arms; everything was calculated carefully and planned exactly.

The Lightwoods came back just when the Herondales think they had it all, but they were about to lose everything, of course they had to start little by little, Alec would first strengthen his relationship with his cousin to ensure the confidence and make Jace tell all the secrets that the parliament wouldn't let him know, then he would become the princess's best friend so she would be on his side, and when Alexander had done all that they would just need to prove that the prince wasn't capable of ruling Idris, his son would claim the throne as the older and rightful heir and there was no way anyone could refuse. There was obstacles for sure, but nothing was impossible when you tried hard.

"Darling, the press conference will start soon, why aren't you there yet?" asked Maryse entering their room.

"How did you call me?" he sounded cold at Maryse's ears, she sometimes wondered where was the man she once loved?

"I'm sorry, highness. But I must insist that you should be supporting your nephew right now".

"Right, support him when I'm trying to show everyone what kind of pest he is… I've always loved your intelligence, Maryse" he turned to kiss his wife on her cheek, but his kisses just hurt now, like a great and painful lie.

"You really have to do this?" she asked trying not to cry. "They're just kids…"

"Kids who need to learn that you can't be sure about anything in life, I'm trying to teach them a lesson".

"By betraying your own family? You know that the Kings could have kicked us out of the palace right after your father died, but they didn't… why would you do this to them?" Maryse was terribly scared about her own husband, she was scared that he could do something to her son; luckily Isabelle wasn't at the palace to see that terrible tragedy.

"Because they made my life miserable at every moment! I was born to be the king! But Stephen had to be it just because I was nothing but a bastard son! I'm giving Alexander the chance to have something I could never even dream about! You should be happy, woman!" she breathed heavily and answered with tears gathering in her eyes.

"Please don't do something you can regret, please stop this before it's too late… don't make me run away from you" those word had been hidden inside her mind for so long that it was almost impossible to say them out loud.

"Oh, dear. Don't worry about that… you can never get away from me!" he approached and pressed his lips hardly against to hers, Maryse had stood so much things because of her children and that time it wouldn't be the exception, even if she had to pretend that she still loved Robert as she once did. Her life was a constant nightmare.

_Suddenly Clary was sitting next to Jace with the entire population of Idris watching,_ they were all there except for Maryse and Robert and they couldn't start the conference without them, and that was just making her nervous, she wanted to end things quickly so she didn't even have a chance to make a mistake.

"Don't talk unless you're told to" said her husband, she scowled and answered.

"Oh, please! The people are here to hear my wonderful voice of course! What do you think, dumbass? It's my first task as a princess, it's obvious that they're going to focus on me!" she reminded him, he giggles.

"Why would they focus on you when they have an insanely handsome crown prince to admire?" he waved at the audience and a few girls screamed like crazy.

"Because they're tired of dealing with a knucklehead!" she said with a fake smile, she begged to see a familiar face between all those people, but still her hopes were low. She had never felt so lonely and she was surrounded by every single person of Alicante.

"What do you mean? They haven't talked with you yet!" Jace's sweet sarcasm didn't sound so pretty for her.

"Just shut up before I declare myself a widow in public!" her loneliness was replaced with anger and confusion, Jace sometimes gave her advices but then he turned to what she thought was his real self and bothered her so much.

"And how the heck are you going to do that?" he asked smiling; she looked at him with a devilish stare.

"I'll just tell you that if you don't shut that dummy blonde guy mouth of yours, you probably won't have any heirs" she looked down to the part of Jace that she meant and chuckled, he just blushed and turned to talk to Alec.

"She frightens me…" he whispered to his cousin, Alec laughed too.

"You're a shame, Jonathan Herondale! Such a cute creature frightens you?" Clary smiled at Alec's commentary.

"You're calling cute to a demonic gnome!" Clary hit Jace's ribs strongly "And that was probably sumo wrestler in a past life".

"Please forgive us, we had some business to attend" said Robert entering the room next to Maryse, he had some troubles with his suit and Maryse was trying to fix her hair.

"Oh, we all know what means" said Clary a little uncomfortable.

"We do?" asked Jace confused.

"Of course! You think they were playing chess or something?"

"Maybe, who knows?" he answered.

"You should know… or do you still believe in the stork?" Clary was sometimes shocked about Jace's vision of the world.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't have a good relationship with birds" ok, that was just stupid.

"Your last name is Heron-dale, genius!" Jace decided to stop the fight when the cameras started filming them

"You mean our last name, dear" he kissed her hand, she also smiled when she realized they were about to begin. When he let go of her hand she rubbed in on her dress to avoid the feeling of Jace touching her.

"I mean your last name and my curse" she whispered, and then King Stephen stood up from his seat and began talking.

"Dear citizens, brothers from Idris and children of the angel. We're glad to have this little place to talk with you about some matter of our country that we think you deserve and need to know about, please, if you have any question feel free to say it and we'll answer it. First, I would like to start by the princess's activities for the next weeks and months…" but Clary wouldn't listen to his words, Stephen could be so hypocrite sometimes, in the palace he was so cold and serious with everyone but when he was surrounded by his subjects he acted like he was totally happy with his family and specially with his brother, yeah sure, even the most credible person in the entire world would have guessed that Robert and Stephen hated each other for obvious reasons, and it wasn't like Alec's father did something to stop all the play, the story that repeated over and over again, that was what bothered Clary the most, lies! Lies were everywhere! They were supposed to take care of the country and they weren't even honest between themselves, and now she was part of it, pretending that she could get along with a husband she didn't want and pretending she was joyful with a life that she hadn't planned, she felt at the beginning that she could've changed something from the inside of the palace, but with her first days as the crown princess she figured that it wouldn't happen, it would be dangerous to try to say anything. The royal family might be divided into two groups and she might have belonged to one, but still… they were terribly threatening and creative when it came to revenge, except from Alec, he was the only person inside her golden cage that she could actually call "child of the angel".

"Princess?" Celine's voice woke her up from her thoughts.

"Yes?" she tried to smile tenderly but she had already ruined part of the happening.

"You heard what your tasks are going to be, right? What do you think about them? Do you have anything to say?" Clary froze at the moment.

"Uh, right… I… think that…" she began to babble. _'Oh, please! Speak, Clarissa! Don't panic, don't panic! DON'T DO IT, YOU FOOL! Oh God, you're blushing… and now you're sweating! Just say something! Anything! C'mon! Are you molt or what? Oh, you're such a disaster… wait, stop thinking and say something!'_ she looked at the crowd and she stopped breathing for a moment.

"I think that she's completely pleased with her tasks, dear aunt. His majesty has left her speechless with excitement" and once again she was saved by Alec, God, she owe him so much things! The public clapped and she couldn't understand why.

"Our princess is so nice that she's even afraid to talk" said Imogen with a giggle; a reporter raised her hand to ask a question_. 'Not to me, please! Ask all the questions you want but don't make me answer them! I can't lie…'_

"Highness is it true that you're completely pleased with your new life?" she said. _'Shit, what did I do to deserve this? Oh, right! I got married by convenience!'_

"I am, actually. There's many nice and caring people and the palace and I'm always being watched and taken care of… including their majesties and highnesses, you can be sure that we have the best rulers in all the galaxy" they all smiled pleased but she didn't, she had began by saying the truth but at the moment she saw those ice like eyes, she had to give the reporters a reason to stay silent before they could say that her marriage was nothing but a stupid and unnecessary arrangement.

"And how's the married life treating you, princess?" someone said, she couldn't identify who. _'This is just perfect! Now they're asking me about the L'Oreal lover!'_

"I must admit it was a big change, but nothing is impossible… and thanks to the prince's… uh, special attitude with me… it will be really easy to get used to it…" where was all that coming from? Since when did she talk with words she didn't feel? If her mother would've been there she would've guessed that she was lying from just seeing her eyes.

"Will you begin to feel superior at the eyes of your people as everyone else in the monarchy does? Because that's what we all think! " and that was out of place, who on earth would ask something like that? The public began to whisper and let out shocked noises.

"What kind of insolence is this?" said Robert sounding furious. Then Clary understood it was time for her to talk with the truth.

"I understand your concerns about where I come from and where I'm standing now, I wouldn't blame you if you think that my social status will change me. It's going to happen, it's actually changing me right now… If you all know, I was born in a humble and troublesome home, I haven't seen my father or brother in four years, I have a stepfather, and I recently found out that my adored grandfather made a promise that I… have wondered so much if I could actually do it, but now I'm standing here in front of you and yes! I admit it, I'm going to change because now I have the power to correct the things I've seen since I was born and others haven't done anything to fix them, I'm part Idris too, I'm not superior in any way and I'm sure there's much more prepared people than me who must be also helping the country and they can't… what I'll try to do is to give chances to people who can't get them, and I'm going to make my new family understand their nation… I'm not more important than you are, but I'll give you the importance you deserve… and that's a promise I made in name of the angel and I'm not going to break it" sometimes it's better to speak with the heart than with the mind, she would have some troubles for what she had said of course, but she wasn't afraid of that, what was worrying her is that she would lose her essence at the eyes of her country.

"No more questions" said the surprised reporter, even Queen Imogen seemed to be frozen too.

"What a speech, which movie did you get that from?" whispered Jace.

"From one you surely have never seen… it's called _Reality_" answered Clary, she felt like she had been set free for just seconds and being locked again.

"I haven't seen that one actually, but you should know why we never say those things in public…"

"And why wouldn't you tell them what they want to hear?"

"So they won't lose hope in us, you see? If you tell them you're all set for yourself and not worry about anything, they won't listen to you ever again. If you give them small details they will want to know more at that will keep them attached to you, but if you get excited with words they won't except nothing more from you that a mistake so they can throw you to the lions. Too much talk and no actions don't make them happy, Clarissa… use your head" That was the first time she thought she said something smart and he had to ruin it, but he was somehow right, he had more experience and he knew how it felt to be watched by everyone.

"But I don't want them to think that I don't give a damn about them!" she complained.

"If you didn't care about your country… would you be here feeling the pressure running through your veins? Would you have a marriage that looks more like a disaster? Would you remain quiet to keep them safe from their own leaders? Would you try to be happy with someone you don't know at all? …" she didn't answer. "That's exactly the same things I feel, don't you think you're the only one…" was that even possible? Did Jace Herondale have a heart?

_Simon's days went from anger to depression. _He couldn't stand talking with Clary and hearing her say that her life was awful, he felt that he could've stopped Clary's misery somehow, he couldn't help of wondering what would have happened if he had told her his real feelings. His mother was terribly worried when she saw him shedding tears while watching Clary with her new husband.

"Oh, darling. I don't know what else could I say when you already have heard everything" she sat next to her son and stoked his cheek.

"She deserves a better life, mom! A life that only I could've given her!" he cried.

"We can't know that, Simon. When it comes to feelings you can never be sure about anything…" she had her own experiences, she could somehow know how being heartbroken felt like.

"Just look at her! Does she seem happy to you?" he talked desperately.

"She chose to sacrifice her own happiness for the sake of her loved ones; do you think I'm blind? I'm sad about her too, Simon. But she had two options and she decided what was better, I'm sure…"

"Better for who, mother?" Simon thought that absolutely nobody understood him.

"For her people… Idris needs someone who knows the insides of it to guide the people, you should be proud of her! I'm actually very disappointed that you're only thinking about yourself!"

"But I love her… how can you tell me not to be so… shattered with this? How do you see your loved one and accept the pain she's feeling without doing anything?"

"Honey, please…" she was trying to make him understand, but a painful heart has its own rules and words.

"How can you tell me to let it go and forget about her? Why did I have to even meet her then? Why did I have to fall in love with her? Why did I have to know her so well? Why did I have to do all those things if I was going to lose her anyways?" her mother just hugged him and told him one final thing hoping that he could comprehend what was truly happening.

"That was what was supposed to happen" Simon had never been a stubborn person, but this just showed how hurt he was.

"But it shouldn't happen to me! To us! Why did she have to love me in a different way? Why do I have to suffer this?"

"Because, it doesn't matter what kind of love it is… A great love comes with a great pain"

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer._

PD: keep that final phrase in your minds ;)


	11. A little something changes everything

"It feels like we haven't seen you in a century, pumpkin" said Eric suddenly uncomfortable for all the looks around the cafeteria, Clary was tired of sitting with Jace and pretending not to listen when his friends made jokes about her, so she decided to go back with her own friends.

"Don't talk so loud, Eric! Anything you say could be on the on the newspapers tomorrow" replied Kirk insanely nervous, he didn't like so much attention.

"Oh c'mon, it's not so bad…" Clary started to say but then two girls stood in front of her and waved their hands.

"Hey Clary!" they both said, Clary gave them a gentle smile.

"Hi…" the girls smiled excited and left whispering something like: She spoke to us!

"And who are they?" Eric asked pointing at his friend's fans.

"Who the hell knows?" she shrugged.

"You see, Miss Popularity? You've just ruined your life!" said Simon annoyed, Clary sighed, since when was he so obnoxious?

"Ok, in first place! I've been married for five weeks now and in second place… those are the only girls who've approached to me, don't weep so much!" yes, those girls were the only ones who got close to her, but the entire Academy was looking at her table, of course, everyone except from her husband and the knuckleheads, except from Jordan who had taken a little vacation, but yes…we can say that those include Aline Penhallow.

"Land already, Clarissa! This is ridiculous! We've never been the kind of guys that all the people wants to hang out with! Now Eric has three girls who want to be his girlfriend, Kirk is followed by paparazzi and I have over a thousand friend requests in Facebook! You call that a small change?"

"I don't know why you are so mad. I've changed your life! Think about the benefits of being friends with the crown princess, the band will gain so much popularity and just imagine how much companies will be dying to be the ones who record your first hit!" she said trying to smile for them, but still she also felt bad for being such a complication in everybody's lives.

"It's not the same, Clary. I might win the love of all Idris, but I've lost my one and only best friend…" he stood up from the table and left.

"Hey, thank you, Simon! … What a whore…" said Kirk angry.

"What's with him lately? I thought we were finally getting over it!" Clary leaned her head on the table disappointed, it seemed that her advancements were still void contrary to what she had thought. Eris and Kirk looked worried at each other, but then Eric just released a nervous chuckle.

"You know how he is, such a cry baby. He needs time, Clary…" he assured her.

"Time? How much time does he need? My month anniversary will be in eight days and he still needs time? Simon needs to understand that the possibilities are over, now what we have is facts! I got married and that's it! …" she lowered her voice so the "school" press wouldn't hear her "I don't like it either, I feel completely sick and tired of everything, but I've already made a choice and I can't change it"

"Don't tell that to us, tell it to him…" Kirk said and Clary scowled.

"You can't expect that he feels awesome after this sudden change! You practically were born together, he loves you…" Eric was saying but Kirk stopped him.

"As a friend, of course! In fact! He loves you like a sister!" they were very suspicious that day.

"I know that…" she said a little confused by their attitude.

"You see? What will you think if your brother got married suddenly and he became the prince?" Eric asked with a questioning expression.

"I would say: Good for you, old bag! It was already time!" she said with a smile.

"She has a point…" Kirk said that like if that was bad.

"But, we must take in consideration that he's also young, Clary! Maybe Simon's just worried about Goldilocks and all his… uh… conquests… if we can call them that way" they seemed to freeze at that moment.

"Conquest?" she giggled a bit "He must even be a lip virgin! He never goes out of the palace! That's nonsense…" but then she looked at them so concerned "Right? Do you know something about my own husband that I don't know?"

"All Idris knows it, Clary!" said Kirk worried.

"What? Is he a gigolo or something?" she was about to start screaming.

"We're talking about Jonathan Herondale! He's considered the most handsome in all Idris, he's rich, he's a prince…" began Eric.

"He's blonde…" ended Kirk.

"And he was the entire world upside down! You think he's still a virgin? Really? You can see in his eyes that he's an expert in the art of love!" ok, that comment only made her laugh stronger.

"He may have slept with all Idris, but I assure you… he's nothing but a jerk! If there was a romance class in here he would have to repeat it over and over again… the guy's a douche!" and just like that Jace approached to her table looking angry, he took her by the arm.

"We have to go, the Queen Mother's waiting for us" he said and made her stood up.

"Can I at least say goodbye to them?" she said annoyed.

"There's no more time, send them a text or whatever…" he said that at the faces of Clary's friends and then took her away.

"What's wrong with you?" got rid of Jace's grip and looked at him indignant.

"You think it's prudent to reveal that kind of things to everyone? Let's see what the news of Alicante say tomorrow, thank you!" he had no right to be mad and still he was almost yelling.

"Everyone? I trust those guys blindly! They're my best friends! You have friends too don't you?" or maybe he just had another demons to share his hell with.

"No friend is true when you're in the public eye, Clarissa!" there was something in that sentence that made her even angrier.

"Clary! It's Clary…" she said closing her hands so strongly that she almost hurt herself.

"What?" he said confused.

"Nobody calls me Clarissa… I'm Clary, I felt uncomfortable when someone uses my complete name… it seems like they're scolding me or something…" that was kind of an interesting confession, but he didn't really care.

"Ok, then. Clary, sweetheart… could you stop being so reckless and think before you speak? We've already talked about this!" she snorted impatiently.

"You should know by now that I have to make a great effort to listen to you because all you say is bullshit! And you're the most unbearable person I've ever met!" she dragged her feet until she got to the limo and dropped into the seat being upset, meanwhile Jace was stunned by her words not because he believed what she had said, but because it hurt him. He didn't understand; why did he care so much about what Clary thought about him?

_Alec was trying to make a video call to greet his sister, but the connection was failing for some reason. _He got a bit scared when he saw his cousin entering his room looking confused and concerned.

"The bears came back home or what, Goldilocks? You look like hell" he laughed.

"Not funny, I am in the midst of an existential crisis." He looked through the window caught deep in his thoughts.

"Since when do you have those?" Alec asked.

"Since I married a carrot…" that just made him laugh even more but Jace didn't bother.

"You better stop saying nonsense and help me! I'm trying to talk to Izzy here!" Jace sighed and went to fix the problem of his laptop.

"You, smarty-pants! The camera was off!" he hit Alec softly in his forehead. Then the image of Isabelle appeared on the screen.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the prince charming! Congratulations on your wedding, Jace" she was smiling insanely, why was she smiling? There was no reason to smile!

"Am I supposed to say thank you or show that I'm joyful with this? Because I'm not!" he answered, his cousin rolled her eyes.

"You should be glad that you're not going to stay lonely for your entire life, you ungrateful little brat!" she replied.

"Duh, we're the same age, Izzy! Switzerland is frizzing your memories or what?" Jace felt a little special that day.

"Oh, no! It's actually wonderful! I really feel like I can breathe in here! There's no maids telling me what to do or what to dress and I don't have to stand seeing Camille everyday… that little bitch, and I have this awesome housemate, she's so cute and nice!" Izzy hated Camille for some reason, she didn't know what that reason was but she still hated her. And now Jace was jealous of his lucky cousins again.

"You won't have to worry about her anymore, Iz. She's now the maid of Jace's wife" Alec winked at her.

"Oh, right! The new princess! How's her? Is she pretty? What's her name? I want to meet her! No wait! … Does she like ducks?" she said that sounding nervous.

"She does! It's terrible!" said Jace.

"No, she doesn't! Or at least we don't know… she's not as bad as Jace thinks…" Alec said; Izzy bit her lip then.

"That doesn't sound fairytale -like to me" she answered, Jace sighed.

"That's because it isn't fairytale- like, Iz. I was supposed to see grandma when I got from school… I have to go, sorry, nice to see you…" he said that sounding terribly sad.

"Oh, ok! Tell her I said hello ok? I love you!" she said when she saw him walking out the door. "Why do I have the feeling that father has something to deal with all this?"

"Stop blaming father about everything, Isabelle!" Alec scolded his sister.

"How dumb you think I am, Alexander Lightwood? You want me to repeat the reason why I didn't go back to the palace?" she started to get angry.

"You've told me a thousand times! You didn't want to be a part of Father's plans…" Alec said ashamed.

"But it looks like you do… she isn't as bad as Jace thinks? Since when are you a traitor, Alec? Since when are you a cheater?" now she was just disappointed and hurt.

"I'm not doing that, Izzy! I'm trying to help father!" he defended himself.

"No, you're not! You're turning your back on your own family; you're hurting your grandmother ... your own mother ... and your cousin who was always like a brother to us, who grew up with Jace, uh? Who were the ones that shared their entire life with him? And now you let father use you like this? Where is your pride, Alec? Where is your heart?" it was hard to hear your little sister say those words.

"You should be glad that I'm not father's side…" Alec knew it was wrong, but still blood is blood.

"I'll be glad when you're in the good side, Alec! I don't even understand why are you doing this? You love our family… or at least that's what I thought"

"Of course I do, Isabelle!" now it was him who was mad.

"Then why the heck are you plotting an overthrow?!"

"Because other ways father will never accept me! You get that?" Izzy sighed tired about her troublesome brother.

"Alec, doing this you won't make that father like you more, ok? You're his first child! He's going to love you no matter you like boys or girls or blueberries or whatever!" Izzy had always tried to make her brother understand that he wasn't a mistake of nature or nothing more, now she had to convince him that their own parents loved him.

"It's not that easy! You know how he is…. He thinks I've never given him a reason to be proud of me … when all my life I've tried to be perfect only for him" Alec constantly wondered why his father was never pleased with him.

"Well, this isn't going to make anyone proud either. This is going to be a complete mess, Alexander, and you'll be in the center of it, you understand me? Free yourself from father before it's too late!" she said that like begging her brother to see the light, but Alec was only starting to get blind.

"It already began, Izzy. There's nothing I can do, don't you see I'm the victim too? If father wants to betray his own brother… think about what he could do with me or with mother! I'm trying to protect you all!" he assured her.

"By throwing Jace and his family to the lions? I think I'll give you a dictionary for your next birthday, so you can have a better definition of what "pride" and "justice" mean… I've never been so disappointed at you, Alec…" and the call ended just like that. Alec felt so pressured all the time; he couldn't make anyone happy…

He got out of his room and when he walked to the hall he ran into someone else, he recognized him as Clary's stylist, but he had never realized how handsome he was, he started to breathe heavily with wide opened eyes and his heart seemed to skip a beat.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, highness. I didn't know you where here…" he said with a gentle and tender smile, Alec tried to smile as well but he was just stunned.

"No problem, eh…"

"Magnus Bane, highness. But you can call me Magnus if you wish" maybe Alec had to stop worrying about others so much and start focusing on his own happiness.

'_Such a motherfucker! We have to see grandma he said! Where the hell is he then?'_ Clary didn't know which one was angrier, herself or her mind. Jace was just an idiot at her eyes.

"You seem a little stressed, princess. Is everything ok?" Queen Imogen asked while looking at her granddaughter.

"Oh, of course, your majesty. I'm just wondering where Jace is…" she said with a smile.

"I believe he told me he was going to meet Alec for a moment…" she replied.

"Alec? That little…" Clary realized what was she about to say "… prince, he's such a cute boy, isn't he? Always so playful… and close to his cousin" Clary dug her nails in the fabric of the dress, she was completely annoyed.

"Sorry, I'm late, grandma. We were talking to Izzy, she said hi" Jace sat next to the Queen and she held his hand.

"Oh, our little Isabelle. Is she alright?" she asked as any other sweet and caring grandmother would do.

"Of course she is majesty! She's a strong girl, a fighter for nature" he assured her. "Anyways, what were you talking about?" he asked looking at Clary; she showed him only one finger when their grandmother wasn't looking.

"Little Clary was saying how cute you are!" she patted Clary's arm, she blushed "She made me remember those old times when you used to sing and dance for me, honey" then she stroked Jace's cheek, he also blushed. Grandma's always have their ways to make everything uncomfortable.

"I didn't say that!" Clary defended herself.

"Well, I didn't use to do that either!" replied Jace.

"Hey, I tried to cover my mistakes first!" she said.

"I did it second!" but they wouldn't fight with grandma watching.

"Oh, I see… you need some time to talk, don't you? Stay here as long as you want, we'll meet at dinner time!" she winked at them both and got out of the room, they started complaining.

"But grandma these are your…! Chambers…" began Jace but it was already too late. After a while, he gave up and tried to fix things "Why are you so mean with me? " Of course, he had his own ways to fix things.

"I'm the one who's being mean, really?" Clary couldn't believe what she heard. "It was you who dragged me out of the cafeteria!"

"I had to stop you from saying something else!" he faced her though he knew he didn't have to, Clary's eyes had a strange effect in him.

"But there's more gentle and easier ways to do it!" she scowled. Jace took a deep breath and finally pushed himself to do something he never thought he would do.

"I'm sorry, ok?" he sounded not so sincere at first, but then Clary looked at him in the eye, so he took her hand so she knew he meant it. Clary felt something weird when his skin touched hers, but it didn't feel wrong, it was just new… and kind of nice. "I'm not the Jace you think I am, really… you've… just seen the worst of me…"

"W-What? You…. Is that for real?" she didn't dare to take her hand away from his.

"Yes, I know I can be a bit harsh on you sometimes, but I'm just trying to make it easier, you know?" he smiled sadly "You may think that Alec's the best when you need some help with the life at the palace, and maybe he is but… I know better than anyone what it feels to be trapped somewhere you don't want to be…" Jace didn't seem like himself at all, he sounded so honest and sweet. Clary wondered where was her husband and what had he done with him?

"I never said I felt trapped…" she looked at him trying to figure out if he felt the same connection she felt, maybe he did.

"You feel trapped when you don't have those you love with you in a certain place and I perfectly understand that…" he assured him, and while watching him smile she realized that he could actually have a heart after all.

"There's no way you can know me so much…" she decided to stop looking at him or she would faint.

"Well, help me know you better then. This is obviously wrong, why don't we try to make it better somehow?" he asked sounding a bit excited, she smiled.

"Only if you do the same. Just say anything that comes to your mind and I'll reply! " she faced him feeling joyful, maybe her progress with Simon was void but her progress with Jace was just starting.

"Ok… I'll tell you that… I've only had one pet in my whole life, it was a falcon, I don't really like the way he left this world but…I spent a great time with him, that's it! Your turn" Clary was amazed by his honesty and she decided to do the same.

"I've never had a pet actually, but I'll tell you a little secret of mine… The first time I got drunk was at thirteen with my mother's liquor" she said with red cheeks but still with a bright smile.

"Oh, you're such a bratty girl! I don't actually drink too much… I'm a little allergic to some kinds of alcohol so…" he rolled his eyes, what a confession! He couldn't be much of a party guy with those allergies.

"I'm allergic to pepper! Believe me you have nothing to be ashamed of…" suddenly they seemed like best friends, it's amazing what 5 minutes of good intentions can do with people.

"Of course there's something I have to be ashamed of…" he said like reminding her something.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Being your husband" he winked at her, in other occasion she would've punched him for sure, but now she just giggled as well.

"You can be sure that being your wife isn't precisely something to be proud of either" they were both smiling though their words weren't really gentle.

"Fine, it was a pleasure to hold a calm conversation with you for a moment. I must go…" Clary realized that they were still holding each other's hands; she got scared and took her hand away from his.

"I liked it too, we should do it more often…" Clary thought of how bad that sounded "Talking a bit I mean!"

"You pervert… hold your horses, you still need to improve so many things so you can have the whole package!" he stood from the couch and went to the door.

"The same jerk as always" she said with a sigh, maybe he couldn't change Jace from night to morning but she surely began to see him in a different way that day, if you know what I mean…

_Mrs. Lewis didn't know what to do with her son anymore._ She had talked to her daughter has she knew better what was happening to Simon, he felt completely miserable, after all the first heartbreak is the most painful one, and it is even worse if you've had one only love since you were a kid. She had though that Simon's love for Clary wasn't something so serious but while looking at him like that she realized that his feelings were true and strong.

"Hey, you haven't had a rehearsal in a long time, what happened to the guys, uh?" she said trying to distract him a bit.

"Helen had something like a business trip and Maia offered to go with her, we can't practice without them…" he said looking at the floor, she wondered how much thing could he be thinking, maybe he already was making a plan to kill himself.

"Well, you should hang out more time with your friends, before you didn't want to be at home at all and now you don't want to go out…" she stroked Simon's cheek.

"What's the point, mom? My problems won't stay at home if I go out, they follow me wherever I go…" he was too depressed for a seventeen year old boy.

"I know, dear, but I think maybe you should clear your mind so you can forget about… you know who…"

"Mother, she's not Lord Voldemort just say her name!" he sighed annoyed.

"She's not… who?" It was a start; if she didn't understand what he was talking about it was a good sign.

"Never mind, I won't try to make you believe I'm ok… but just stop worrying about me so much…" then his phone rang showing his sister's name. "And start worrying about your daughter. ..What's up, Becks?"

"_Hey, baby brother! How's your teenage depression doing?_"

"None of your business, Rebecca!"

"_You're still feeling bad, aren't you? Well, it doesn't really matter! I've got news for you, Simon… Oh! And for mom too, put me on speaker!" _he did it "_Ok, so listen to me very well… I'm going back home!"_ she said excited.

"What? Oh dear, please don't tell me you failed the final exam!" her mother was about to have a panic attack.

"_Of course not, mother! I actually wouldn't go back if I hadn't passed the exam! The thing is that the semester is over for now; I've been away for four years! And as I have some money I probably won't need any more… I decided to visit you two, how about that?"_ Simon thought it was somehow relieving, if Becky came back home she would spend time with her mother and him, that way their mom wouldn't be so concerned about him and he would have a shoulder to cry on.

"_That's great, darling! But you really think you don't need that money?"_ why did she have to see always the worse part of everything? That's what a mother does! They have to pay attention to every detail.

"_No, mom. And if I need it later I can make it on my own, don't worry! I thought you would be happy about it…"_ now she sounded disappointed.

"We are, Becks! We really are; it'll be so good to have you back! Clary… Clary will be… very happy too" he forgot about his best friend being the crown princess, it was great news and Clary wouldn't be there to see her.

"… _I'm sure she will, oh! And guess what? My housemate, Isabelle, is also form Idris and she says she would be glad to visit her family too! In fact, she said that she needed to visit her family badly, maybe she's just homesick…"_

"Isabelle? Like the princess?" their mother asked.

"_Yeah, funny right? It's like with Jonathan and the crown prince… nowadays people are not so creative with the names of their children! But there's no way she could be the princess…"_

"How can you be so sure?" Simon smiled at impossible thoughts.

"_Duh! Her name is Isabelle Trueblood! And she's a year younger than the princess! And talking about her… who knows where the hell could she be? I heard that Prince Alexander returned to Alicante but what about his sister?"_

"I don't really know, Becks. And I don't really care either! Luckily we still have a Lightwood outside Idris; the royalty is nothing but a mess…" Simon had his reasons to hate everyone with royal blood.

"_You already sound as dramatic as a girl! Don't try to speak for Clary, bro! It's creepy!" _his sister laughed.

"Shut up!" he didn't want to keep smiling, he was supposed to be mad, but Becky had her ways to make everything seem better.

"I_ heard you laughing! Point for me! Don't worry, bro, the cavalry is on the way! Oh, I miss you so much, little brat! I can't wait_ _to pinch your cheeks like Aunt Josephine used to do!"_ Simon rolled his eyes at that memory.

"Don't even remind me about her! If the woman wanted to play with my cheeks she shouldn't put acrylic nails on!" Becky chuckled too.

"It'll be good for my children to meet again" his mother smiled.

"_You can bet that! So… little Simon, if you don't want to change the way you see things, I'll help you do it! And who knows who else could get in the way?"_ that was kind of confusing and suspicious.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Becky!" he told her.

"_Yeah, yeah! Since when are you so boring? I think you're up for a change, Simon! And I'll do whatever I have to do to see that silly joyful expression of yours we all love so much!"_

"Yeah, sure. I bet you'll give up in two days!"

"_Be ready, baby brother. Cause I sense that something big is coming for all of us…_" and talking about Simon's hate for the royalty, maybe he just had to meet someone who belong to it to change his mind… and maybe the way he felt.

**To be continued…**

_Dreamer._

Ok, so, did this chapter answer your questions? I'll give you a clue… In what universe wouldn't Jace and Clary made to be together? Of course it's a Clace story, people! I love the Clace, haha! So don't worry… another doubt I think most of you have is if Jace will ease up on Clary? I think rather the question is if Clary will ease up on Jace! Us women are very proud creatures, and men are very dependant! (Sorry, it's the truth!) Well, I'm also going to try harder on the Malec thing, I love those two also! But keep in mind that Robert has a wicked and cruel plan on his hands and Alec is his tool, and also remember! That Aline is an important character in the story so… don't you relax so much yet, we haven't seen the last of her! And lastly, get ready for some Sizzy, and some of Jordan and Maia (I don't really know the name of that ship, but I also love them!) and also a tinny but still great surprise for the royal family. I'll thank you for following my story so loving and caring the way you do, I love your comments and doubts, it makes me feel like I'm doing a good work! And I'm so pleased that you like it, and I'm sorry if you have to wait too much for the romance but that's just the way I thought things would happen! But still thank you. Until the next chapter, my nephilims! Bye!


End file.
